Comment tu veux mourir Fred ?
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: La Fanbase termine l'année avec un dernier anniversaire, celui de notre Fred adoré ! Et comme d'habitude, on a sorti le grand jeu ! Préparez vous à souffrir bwahahahahahahahaha !
1. Préface

**BON-SOIR !**

Nous sommes le 26 Novembre, et, alors que Noël se rapproche, la fanbase fête un tout autre événement aujourd'hui. Notre Fred adoré fête son anniversaire aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier de l'année, le prochain c'est en avril, du coup, on a élargi le cadeau aux fanarts et fanvidéos que vous trouverez dans mon tweet ! Envoyez moi un MP si vous n'êtes pas sur Twitter et que vous voulez voir ça ! Comme d'habitude, avant d'entamer ce petit recueil de fanfictions, il est de coutume de faire pleurer l'interessé avec des messages d'amour. Allons-y ! Bonne lecture à tous :D

* * *

Coucou Fred !

Tout d'abord, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, puisque c'est le but de tout ce bordel ahah. Je te suis depuis le tout tout début, et t'avoir vu évolué, toi et Seb, bien sûr, c'est juste magique. Merci pour tous les fous rires, les moments de rage, Aventures, aussi, bien sûr. Merci également de m'avoir inspiré pour créer le ship majeur de la fanbase qu'est le Thélthazar ! Tout ça c'est grâce à vous :D

Passe une excellente journée !

Tout plein de bisous à Sorina et toi !

Myfanwi,

Maman de la fanbase,

Toujours fidèle au poste !

* * *

Joyeux anniversaire Fred ! **  
**Ca fait un bon moment que je te suis, tu es même le premier Youtubeur que j'ai suivi, merci beaucoup pour tout ton travail, et merci d'avoir posté Aventures sur ta seconde chaîne ! **  
**On ne ferait pas grand chose sans le pouvoir de l'Inquisition ! **  
**Merci encore, merci infiniment, et encore un joyeux anniversaire !

Soleina

* * *

Joyeux anniversaire Fred ! Plein de jeux pourris et de nouveaux projets pour toi et de succès critiques pour Théo !  
Figaro

* * *

Nyaaa ~

J'ai jamais su souhaiter bon anniversaire aux gens, donc on va aller droit au but:  
BON ANNIVERSAIRE !

*tousse* Voilà, c'est fait. Et puis merci aussi. Pour tout ce que j'ai pu rire ou pleurer grâce à toi. Ça a pas l'air de grand-chose de la part d'une inconnue, mais pour moi c'est beaucoup, et je te remercierais jamais assez. Alors juste continue à faire ce qu'il te plaît... On te nem!

Bises baveuse, Klervia

ps: ah et puis je remercie aussi Lulukaw, qui a été ma formidable bêta-readeuse et qui m'a rassuré quand à présenter cet écrit!

* * *

Très cher Fred  
Un joyeux anniversaire et nos vœux les plus sincères. 33 ans, comme dirait un jeune humoriste détesté par le Net, tu es rentré dans la catégorie des « vieux ». Mais bon, c'est pas joli comme terme « vieux » et t'es encore loin des cheveux blancs, on va plutôt dire un adulte. On dit souvent que les adultes sont chiants, qu'ils ne parlent que boulot et quand ils te voient, c'est pour te demander comment vont tes études ou alors comment se passe le permis, tous simplement parce qu'ils ne savent pas quoi te dire d'autres.  
Mais toi, tu es un adulte spécial. Encore plus que mon papa et ma maman, c'est dire.  
Parce que tu me fais rire, parce que tu me mets de bonne humeur, parce que j'ai eu des fous rires en cours de maths (le cri du scorpion a failli avoir notre peau). Parce que mater plus de 3h de JdG sur sa télé avec les DVD et se marrer sur vos commentaires n'a pas de prix. Parce que tu es, quasiment tous les jours là avec la chaine du Bazar (et je n'oublie pas Seb bien sûr, ainsi que toute l'équipe derrière l'émission). Même si je ne regarde pas toutes les vidéos et ne suis pas tous les let's play, le simple fait de voir une vidéo postée me met en joie. Parce que je sais que tu penses encore à nous et l'espoir que tu restes le plus longtemps sur YouTube grandit de plus en plus.  
Merci d'être là, merci de mettre des vidéos en ligne et un groooos merci pour Aventures (je préfère ne pas m'attarder sur ce dernier point, sinon dans trois pages, je n'aurais toujours pas énuméré ce que cette série m'a apporté).  
33 ans, très cher Fred. J'espère pouvoir faire ce genre de message encore longtemps. Parce que tu me permets de m'échapper de ma petite d'étudiante, qui des fois n'est pas très drôle, mais c'est comme ça. Merci et bon anniversaire.

MllePow

* * *

Salut à toi Fred. En général je ne suis pas du tout doué pour écrire de grosses lettres mignonnes, bien écrites et tous le tralala. Du coup, pour être un poil original, je vais écrire cette lettre façon « Théo + JDG », dans toute sa splendeur.

Bordel de merde, plus de 60 épisodes de Joueur du grenier à rager, à gueuler, à dire des insultes encore et encore. Combien de tasses de café ta pris pour tourner tous ces épisodes ? Combien de fois t'a tabassé Seb par crise de rage ? Et surtout, combien de chatons as-tu fais souffrir ?

Non, plus sérieusement. J'ai regardé –presque- tous les épisodes afin de te faire ce petit cadeau et de compter chaque insulte, de voir l'évolution au fil du temps. Mais tout ça, on s'en fout, l'important est de constater que quoi qu'il arrive, chaque épisode offre toujours la même chose : des tranches de rire.

Combien de personnes se sont repassés en boucle l'épisode sur Disney, ou le premier épisode sur les RPG qui est encore pour moi toujours ton meilleur épisode, pas en terme de montage ou de la qualité du tout, mais en terme de fou rire. Sincèrement, j'adore des tas de « Youtubeur » (pas fan du terme), mais vous, alors vous, vous êtes de très loin les plus talentueux pour faire rire. Même si Mathieu Sommet par exemple est excellent dans ce qu'il fait, Antoine Daniel ou même Bob Lennon sont très drôles aussi, vous deux, toi et Sébastien, vous êtes vraiment géniaux. C'est à se demander si dans une vie parallèle vous n'êtes pas comédiens sur scène.

Bref, je ne vais pas m'étendre trop, un petit texte fort vaux mieux qu'un livre mou. Encore 1000 fois merci à vous deux pour tous ces épisodes. Le jour où ça s'arrêtera, honnêtement, je pleurerais un bon coup. Car au final, c'est comme quand votre série préféré se termine.

Mais on peut se consoler en se disant que toutes les meilleures choses ont une fin. D'ici là, j'espère que vous nous en ferez voir de toutes les couleurs… et j'espère que les jeux également t'en feront voir de toutes les couleurs. RAGE Fred, RAGE ! On aime ça, on aime te voir souffrir sur ces jeux pourris (surtout ceux d'Infogrames) yerk yerk yerk.

La bise.

Yann/LanguedOeuf.

* * *

Un joyeux anniversaire à toi Fred !

Du Bazar du Grenier au Joueur du Grenier, J'espère continuer de te voir enchaîner les mauvais jeux, même si tes nerfs ont tendance à craquer parfois, nos abdos, eux ont bien travaillé !

Au plaisir de te voir rager encore longtemps, quitte à te venger en tuant des petites filles.  
Et.. Merci pour tout ça ! Ça aide à garder le moral !

Je te souhaite plein de bonnes choses, et une bonne continuation pour tes projets à venir.

Dynaheir.

* * *

Joyeux anniversaire Fred !  
Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'ici, j'espère que tu continueras encore longtemps et surtout que tu passeras une excellente journée :D  
Lulukaw

* * *

Merci pour tes vidéos qui nous font rire et joyeux anniversaire :) - Shueino

* * *

Ayayayayaya les gens !  
Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier, aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de notre grand, musculeux, adorable paladin de la Lumière Frederic Molas ! * clap clap *

Alalalala, Fred, depuis le temps que je te suis sur tes chaînes Joueur du Grenier et Bazar du Grenier, je me sens redevable envers toi, envers ta bonne humeur constante et envers ton humour qui nous, ensemble de la communauté qui te suis, apprécions toujours autant au fil. des épisodes, au fil des années.

Je comptais écrire une histoire, mais avant, je préfère te parler à cœur ouvert. Merci. Merci pour tout. C'est incroyable de voir à quel point une personne, toi ( et Seb qui est toujours ton ombre, si je peux le qualifier ainsi ^^ ) a réussi à créer une famille, littéralement. Que ce soit à travers tes épisodes de Joueur du Grenier où tu t'énerves tel un troll des montagnes ( désolée de la comparaison boiteuse ) ou alors des épisodes d'Aventures/ épisodes du Bazar du Grenier, qui nous ont déridé plus d'une fois après des journées épuisantes.

Incroyable à quel point les gens te soutiennent et t'aiment. Alors ce merci, il est pour tout. Merci pour ta bonne humeur. Merci pour tes coups de gueule que seul Grenier sait faire. Merci d'avoir créer une famille. Il n'y aura jamais assez de merci, mais ils viennent tous du cœur.

Ta fidèle Aventurière, JuuriSan.

* * *

Salut Fred ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Je tenais vraiment à vous remercier, toi et Seb, pour tous les JdG, les papy greniers et toutes vos autres vidéos. Les vidéos Youtube sont en ce moment ce qui me permet de tenir. Régulièrement, dès que j'ai une baisse de moral, je revois quelques JdG. Et ensuite ça va mieux. Sincèrement, merci, merci pour tout vous êtes géniaux ! Encore une fois, joyeux anniversaire Fred ! J'espère pouvoir vous voir, toi et Seb, au TGS ce weekend.

Maddey

* * *

Comme le disait si bien ma mamie : Joyeux anniversaire, c'est pas celui de ta mère ~

Outre ses quelques mots d'esprit,je tenais juste à dire que j'adore ce que tu fais, que ça soit joueur du grenier, tes let's play (et pourtant Euthanasie seul sait à quel point je déteste ce format de vidéo) et bien sûr, Aventures. Tu as été, avec Seb, le premier youtuber que j'ai suivie, et sachant que ça fait 4 ans et demi maintenant, j'ai en quelque sorte un peu grandie avec vous. Les JdG, c'est un peu comme mon doudou : Une mauvaise journée, une angoisse, et je m'en repasse un comme on se repasse un disney de son enfance pour se rassurer. D'ailleurs je crois que je commence à en connaître le script de certains par coeur…

Bref, j''espère que mon humble cadeau te plaira, et que tu passera une belle journée d'anniversaire !

Missy Aka Theleapingsquirrel

* * *

Salut Fred ! Je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire !  
Je ne sais pas trop quoi rajouter à part, merci pour tes let's play, pour Aventures et bien sûr pour tous les épisodes du Joueur du Grenier. Votre chaîne est la première que j'ai suivie, il y a déjà plusieurs années et depuis je n'ai jamais manqué une seule vidéo. Je fais partie de ceux qui adorent te voir rager devant tes jeux (pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui rage).  
Merci d'être là et de me faire rire toute seule devant mon ordi à chaque nouvelle vidéo. Et surtout merci de m'avoir vraiment fait découvrir l'univers du JDR avec Aventures, j'ai depuis déjà fait plusieurs parties et il n'y a rien de mieux à faire entre amis 3

Passe une bonne journée et encore joyeux anniversaire !  
Mikeyran

* * *

Joyeux anniversaire Fred

Nous souhaitons aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de l'un des nôtres.  
Frédérique Molas joueur du grenier  
Il a créé jdg, aventures et papy grenier  
Des mégas vidéo YouTube  
Et en plus qui donne le sourir  
Voilà tout ça sur la musique du requiem tout ça pour dire que Fred tu fais des trucs super même tuer des petites filles c'est rigolo. Merci beaucoup mec on t'aime.  
signé: Tyessa

* * *

Salutations Fred !

Joyeux anniversaire au plus grand serviteur du dieu Euthanasie ! Merci de nous vendre du rêve à travers tes nombreuses vidéos, tes blagues myso... hmm... très drôles et tes rp d'inquisiteur démoniaque ! Je te souhaite de continuer longtemps à t'éclater à faire des vidéos avec toute l'équipe et de continuer à nous faire sourire.

Tes vidéos m'apportent le sourire dans les temps difficiles et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça. Gros bisous bien baveux, et encore joyeux anniversaire !

Tsuki Kaneko

* * *

Bon anniversaire à toi oh grand Fred ;) j'ai presque ton âge à quelques mois près et je te suit depuis 2 ans presque il me semble et je te remercie pour ce que tu m'a apporter de la joie du rire des ptits bouts de bonheur internet et mon refuge tes vidéos vos vidéos son des Rayons de soleil pour moi donc merci encore et encore bon anniversaire merci pour aventure aussi une vrai drogue pour moi ;) fête bien surtout bisous de lumière XD signée Kaly

* * *

Alors grand Frédéric Molas. Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire qu'il soit suivit de plein d'autres avec toujours autant de cette incroyable vitalité qui t'es propre. Ton émission du JDG que je suis depuis plus de 3/4ans me ravie et me redonne toujours autant le sourire. Tu es quelqu'un d'incroyable avec toujours pleins d'idées dont j'espère tu mesures toute la portée. Tes lets play (qui sont une catégorie que je n'aime pas forcément), les war of mine ou le must: la série Aventures. Elle m'a permis de rencontrer des personnes formidables et qui égayé ma vie et mon imagination. C'est donc pour cela que j'ai écrit cet Os sur ce personnage que tu as crée qui est le sujet de tellement de débats, supposition, fantasmes (oui oui le ship c'est du fantasme). Theo de Silverberg dans tout ce qui fait ce qu'il est: son passé, son courage, son fanatisme et sa brutalité. J'espère que nos messages te parviendront. Lorinea


	2. Le cadeau de Myfanwi

_J'inaugure donc ce petit recueil de tout évidence ! Joyeux anniversaire Fred, profite bien de ta journée :D Bisouilles !_

 **Disclaimer :** Tout le monde s'appartient à lui-même. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. Toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **MONIQUE**

« C'est une bonne idée tu vas voir.

\- Bob... J'suis pas sûr. »

Seb, Fanta et Bob Lennon étaient dans une situation bien complexe. Ils étaient à la fenêtre de l'appartement de Fred, son fauteuil dans les bras, tentant désespéramment de le faire passer de l'autre côté, sur le trottoir, où Krayn et Mahyar patientaient sagement. Bien sûr, vu le poids de Bob, ce n'était pas lui qui était le plus à plaindre. Il était tranquillement installé devant la télé, une cannette de DrPepper dans les mains, observant ses deux amis, presque aussi rouges que les peluches Mario de Fred, trônant dans le décor. L'habitant des lieux était absent pour la journée. Bob avait demandé les clés de l'appartement avec des yeux de cocker à Sorina, qui n'avait pas résisté, en lui promettant néanmoins de lui faire la peau s'il foutait le bordel.

Il avait eu une idée de cadeau pour l'anniversaire de son ami. En effet, depuis quelques temps, Seb n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de ce « fauteuil moisi, qui pue, abîmé de partout et avec plein de poils de chats », et Bob avait donc jugé bon de le remplacer. Comme le meuble était imposant, et qu'ils voulaient préparer une petite fête, Krayn et Mahyar les avaient rejoint, moyennement convaincu. Et puisque Fanta, qui était le plus musclé (et le plus sexy, aussi) était en métropole, il avait décidé de donner un coup de main.

Le Lennon s'était jugé de lui-même inutile, à cause de ses bras ridicules. Fanta lui avait ordonné de laisser faire « les vrais », de peur qu'il se fasse une entorse ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il l'avait mis devant un jeu vidéo, comme un gosse, pour avoir la paix. Non, parce qu'un Bob Lennon qui sautille tout autour de vous alors que vous êtes en train de galérer, c'est pas très pratique. Le canapé finit enfin par passer par la fenêtre. Il s'écrasa au sol, Mahyar et Krayn étant plongés dans une discussions agitées sur les jeux de rôle un peu plus loin, et se brisa lamentablement en deux sur le béton froid.

Le Streamer et le Maître du Jeu observèrent longuement la carcasse de l'objet sur le sol, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il venait de se passer. Fanta se facepalma, alors que Seb, dépité, attrapa un sac poubelle et se dirigea vers la cour en bougonnant. Le Réunionnais, et son meilleur ami le suivirent de près. Bon. Au moins, ils étaient certains que Fred ne chercherait plus à le récupérer. De toute manière, il n'y avait plus grand chose à récupérer. Seb embarqua le canapé, et, avec Krayn, ils emmenèrent la carcasse à la décharge, laissant Fanta, Bob et Mahyar s'occuper de la préparation de la fête, et de la construction du nouveau canapé.

Bien sûr, Mahyar et Bob choisirent rapidement la décoration de l'appartement à la construction du canapé. Fanta, désespéré, s'attela donc à la tâche, non sans bougonner, mécontent. En plus il se donna un coup de marteau accidentel sur le petit doigt, ce qui, vous vous en doutez, améliora énormément son humeur actuelle. Il boudait ouvertement, poussant des jurons en créole de temps à autre pour bien montrer qu'il était pas content. Pendant ce temps là, Bob essayait tant bien que mal de gonfler les ballons. Mais il n'avait... Tout simplement pas assez de souffle. Bien sûr, ça fit bien rire Mahyar, qui lui avait amené une pompe, plus prévoyant. Le MJ l'envoya donc accrocher les banderoles au mur.

Grave erreur. Cela devait bien faire dix minutes que Bob était calme, ce qui, pour tout dire, inquiéta légèrement Mahyar et Fanta. Un Lennon calme, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Il était parti dans la chambre de Fred, là où les aînés ne pouvaient pas le voir. Ces derniers se lancèrent un regard, et abandonnèrent leurs activités respectives pour aller espionner discrètement Bob. Et heureusement. Le Pyro-Barbare était enroulé dans les guirlandes, essayant tant bien que mal de se libérer, en vain. Il lança un regard larmoyant plein de désespoir à ses deux compagnons, qui, au lieu de l'aider, étaient en train de le prendre en photo. Bande de salauds. Fanta finit par avoir pitié et décida de l'aider, puis il retourna à son canapé, aidé cette fois de Mahyar, prit d'un éclair de motivation. A deux, le fauteuil fut monté rapidement, pendant que Bob terminait d'accrocher les ballons gonflés par Mahyar et les guirlandes en chantant des chansons peu décentes.

En quelques minutes, l'appartement du Grenier fut entièrement décoré. Krayn et Seb revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, avec un énorme gâteau, sur plusieurs étages, au motif de la chemise de Fred, avec un mini-Grenier au sommet, debout sur son fauteuil. Ils le posèrent dans un coin, puis, n'ayant plus rien à faire, le groupe s'installa devant la télé pour jouer un peu sur les vieilles consoles de Fred. Fanta gagna toutes les manches haut la main. Non pas parce que l'auteur fait une crise d'amour envers son YouTuber adoré au moment où elle écrit ces lignes, mais parce qu'il est vraiment trop fort. Cependant, tous se stoppèrent au moment où une portière de voiture claqua. Tous se lancèrent un regard paniqué, et se mirent à courir dans tous l'appartement pour trouver une cachette potable. Fanta réussit par on ne sait quel miracle à se glisser en haut des étagères, Bob se plia en quatre pour rentrer dans un placard, Krayn, blasé, se planqua tout simplement derrière un rideau, et Mahyar et Seb s'installèrent derrière l'immense écran plat, trônant fièrement au milieu du salon.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Fred, les bras remplis de cadeaux en tout genre, dont plusieurs jeux vidéos qui firent pâlir Bob Lennon de jalousie. Il jeta tout ça sur la table, puis se dirigea vers le salon. Contre toute attente, un cri retentit. Mais pas de joie. De... Euh... Colère ? Peur ? Panique ? Fanta, de là où il était, vit Fred tirer Sorina, puis pointer le fauteuil, le visage rouge. Il haussa un sourcil. Seb, en face de lui, l'interrogea du regard, le Réunionnais haussa les épaules comme simple réponse.

« C'est quoi ce bordel Sorina ? Elle est où Monique ? HEIN ?! Où elle est ?! »

Sorina, presque aussi choquée que les quatre aventuriers planqués dans la pièce, haussa simplement les épaules, préférant éviter de le contrarier d'avantage. Et puis elle avait mal au crâne. Du metal à fond dans la voiture pendant deux heures, c'était très douloureux. Fanta sentit un petit « crac », sous lui. Il eut juste le temps de lâcher un « Fais chier », suivi d'un « AAAAAAAAAAAAAH PUTAIN » alors qu'il dégringolait les les étages de l'armoire, pour venir s'écraser sur celui de Bob Lennon, l'écrabouillant un peu plus dans son placard. Dans un grognement, il se releva, libérant son meilleur ami. Fred et Sorina les dévisageaient, choqués, alors que Krayn, Mahyar et Seb sortaient à leurs tours.

« Joyeux anniversaaaaaaire ! Lâcha Bob dans un cri d'agonie.

\- Elle est où Monique ? Répéta Fred sur un ton glacial.

\- … Monique ? Demanda Seb, perturbé. »

Fred pointa d'un doigt accusateur le fauteuil blanc au centre de la pièce, avec un énorme nœud rouge posé dessus pour faire joli.

« Ceci. N'est. Pas. Monique. Où elle est ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait bande de monstres ?

\- Attends, attends, attends, l'interrompit Bob. Monique... C'est le fauteuil ?

\- C'est pas juste un fauteuil ! C'est Monique ! »

Krayn et Mahyar se lancèrent un regard gêné, alors que Fanta, hilare, ne put s'empêcher de les trahir.

« Si Krayn et Mahyar avaient bien voulu faire ce qu'on leur a demandé de faire, Monique serait toujours vivante.

\- QUOI ?! »

Fred se tourna vers les deux intéressés, en train de reculer doucement vers la porte. Il les attrapa par le col, et les força à lui faire face. Les deux rôlistes tentèrent les yeux de cocker, ce qui, malheureusement, n'eut aucun effet sur le joueur du Grenier.

« C'est pas de notre faute, tenta Mahyar. S'ils avaient prévenus avant de jeter Monique de la fenêtre, elle ne se serait pas explosée en deux sur le béton.

\- … Qui a eu l'idée de jeter Monique par la fenêtre ?

\- Seb, dit Fanta.

\- Fanta, dit Bob.

\- Bob, dit Seb.

\- Très bien. »

Fred reposa ses proies, et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la porte d'entrée, qu'il ferma à clé. Il retourna sur ses pas, puis sourit à ses futures victimes, salement.

« On va jouer à un jeu. Le premier qui meurt, il se prend le gâteau dans la face. C'est clair ? »

Accélérons le temps. Bob Lennon se prit le gâteau dans la face, parce que Fanta est trop sexy pour ça, Seb trop occupé, Krayn trop mignon et Mahyar trop adorable. Et Monique ? Monique fut enterrée dans le jardin public, avec les honneurs, pour ses nombreuses années de soutien psychologique à Fred.

 **Fin.**


	3. Le cadeau de juliabakura

AUGURI A TE JOUEUR DU GRENIER !

J'espère que tu sera couvert de gentille attention de la part de tes proches et de tes fans. Profite à fond de cette journée !

Merci de nous avoir fait revivre ces jeux rétros mais pas trop ! Pour ma part de m'avoir rendu la nostalgie de mon enfance, quand je regardais mon frère jouant à ces jeux !

Merci de m'avoir fait rencontré du coup les membres de la Fanbase !

Pleins de Bacciolino à toi !

Juliabakura : Yamete Sentai ! A l'attaque !

Yamete Sentai ! A l'attaque !

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages dont il est question dans cette fan fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de ces créateurs : Mahyar, Sébastien Rassiat ,Fréderic Molas (Alias joueur du grenier), Bob Lennon, Krayn, TheFantasio974, Sorina-Chan, Shun-Geek et les membres de la Fanbase. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation de cette fiction. Les actions, PNJ et lieux utilisés dans cette fiction n'est en aucun cas le reflet des opinions de leur créateurs. Merci et bonne lecture.

C'était une journée comme les autres en France. Les oiseaux chantaient. Les touristes passaient. Les enfants allaient à l'école comme tous les jours. Tous étaient joyeux et heureux de vivre. Car ils savaient qu'un groupe de héros les protégés : Les Yamete Sentaï !

Ils étaient des super-héros qui vivait un peu partout en France. Il était composé de 4 personnes : Bob Lennon représentant le Phoenix avec sa couleur rouge. Shun Geek, possédant le symbole de ciseaux et de ruban rose. Sébastien Rassiat, plongé dans le noir et les abysses du Métal. Sorina-Chan, aux crayons Oranges chaleureux. Ainsi que le leader de la troupe : Fréderic Molas, avec son canard Jaune. L'ensemble de la troupe était dirigé par Mahyar Shakeri créateur de l'appareil pour transformer le commun des mortels en super-héros. Avec l'aide du Docteur Krayn et de ses dindons, afin de déjouer les plans machiavélique d'un groupe encore inconnu.

TheFantasio974, enquêteur et meilleur ami de Bob Lennon, avait fait quelques recherches pour le groupe. Il avait découvert que ce groupe fangirler sur beaucoup de forum. Poster des Fanfictions de toutes sortes et surtout beaucoup de Yaoi. Rendant les gens de plus en plus fou. Ne voyant que des homogaysexes partout. Des kidnapping de personnes. Des coups de Poêles. Des vols de clés. Des personnes emprisonnées nues dans les coffres de voitures, Bâillonnées et ensaucissonées.

Sur chaque lieu de Crime, il n'y avait qu'un petit papier en signature où il était dessiné une petite crotte.

Les crimes se multipliaient et il fallait agir vite.

Fanta revenais à la base pour faire part de ses observations. Quand il arriva dans le centre secret, il n'y avait que le Dr Krayn et ses dindons.

"Où sont-ils tous passés ?" demanda Fanta avec un immense dossier en main.

"Gloubily ! Doucement avec le propulseur à dons ! Ah désolé Fanta, j'étais concentré sur le travail. Ils sont tous partis dans différentes missions. Bob est parti sauvé un chaton. Sorina et Shun-Geek sont parties aider des enfants dans un bus. Sébastien est allé en forêt pour secourir des promeneurs. Mahyar est parti au gouvernement pour négocier les primes de nos missions. Et Fred...Bah il est parti chercher son cadeau d'anniversaire."

"On avait bien besoin de ça..." soupira Fanta avant d'ouvrir son dossier aux yeux de Dr Krayn. "On a une grande urgence. On doit rappeler Mahyar tout de suite ! J'ai découvert qui est au commande des Minions venant semer la pagaille en France."

"Ah ! Montre moi ça." enchérit Dr Krayn avant de hurler : "NON ! J'ai dit que le Thé se rangeait dans la troisième étagère à Gauche Gloubily !"

Après s'être calmé, Dr Krayn et Fanta lurent ensemble le dossier. Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, le visage de Dr Krayn blanchissait.

"Mais c'est TRES grave ! Nous devons vite appeler Mahyar !" criait Krayn avant que l'alarme ne s'enclenche, indiquant une intrusion non autorisé.

Immédiatement, le Docteur se tourna vers ses assistants en les fusillant du regard. Ces derniers avaient pour habitude d'appuyer sur n'importe quel bouton, sans faire attention aux conséquences que cela pouvait entrainer.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore ?" râla Dr Krayn.

Tous les dindons haussèrent les épaules. L'un d'entre eux éteignit l'alarme. Malheureusement pour eux. L'alerte était réelle.

"On vous a manqué ! Fanta, Krayn."

La voix fit sursautée le Dr Krayn et l'enquêteur Fanta. Ils n'eurent que quelques secondes pour se retourner avant de recevoir des coups de poêle sur la tête. Et les dindons dans tous cela ? Ils se planquèrent visiblement effrayé par le comité d'accueil peu commun. Qui kidnappèrent l'enquêteur et le docteur.

Pendant ce temps là, dans un couloir à l'Elysée, Mahyar rageait. Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'il patientait pour avoir gain de cause. Certes, il avait le potentiel intellectuel pour continuer à maintenir ce groupe. Mais pas les moyens financiers. Il avait besoin d'un coup de pouce. Il avait demandé des dons à la population avec l'aide de Bob Lennon et Sébastien Rassiat. En allant dans des conventions. Offrant de leur temps libre pour s'occuper des jeunes gens. Participant à des conférences et des apprentissages aux combats. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Même le budget pour les assistants avait été réduit. Et le Docteur Krayn devait se contenter de Dindons pour l'aider. Le moins cher était sans nul doute Fanta qui travaillait en Free lance. Travaillant sur d'autres affaires en même temps.

"Monsieur Shakeri ! Le ministre de l'économie pourra vous recevoir dans quelques minutes." averti une secrétaire.

Le supérieur se leva pour expliquer son point de vue à la dame, qui ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres. Quand il reçu sur son téléphone une alerte, lui indiquant qu'il y avait un intrus dans leur base. Mahyar regarda son téléphone et vit que l'alerte s'était arrêté. Il se disait que cela devait être à cause des dindons. Mais par acquis de conscience, il téléphona au Docteur Krayn pour avoir des explications. Hélas...Il ne répondait pas.

"Ca sent mauvais ça. Bon écoutez moi, je reviendrai surement demain. J'ai une urgence." averti Mahyar avant d'appuyer sur son Smartphone, une application pour prévenir tous les Sentaï.

L'alerte fut donné et tous finir leur mission pour se rendre dans la base. Le premier a arrivé fut Fred. Il était juste à côté de la base et vit le bazar à l'intérieur du laboratoire du Docteur Krayn. Des tas de plumes de dindons partout. Des feuilles volant dans tous les sens. Une Poêle à terre. Et une lettre au milieu de tout ce fatras, scellé par un sceau en cire avec un petite crotte comme motif.

"Encore eux." souffla Fred alors que Shun-Geek, Sorina-chan et Mahyar arrivèrent.

"Où sont Krayn et Fanta ?" demanda Mahyar.

"Je ne sais pas. Je viens juste d'arriver." répondit Fred, pendant que Sorina alla réconforter les dindons. Essayant de découvrir se qu'il s'est passé.

"Seb est de retour !" hurlait le nouvel arrivant avec des feuilles dans ses cheveux.

"Tu aurais pu te recoiffer." pesta Shun-Geek.

"FANTA ! J'ARRIVE !" gueula Bob, revenant avec un chaton sur l'épaule droite.

"Ah non, mais c'est pas vrai. Tu as recommencé. Laisse les chats tranquille Bob !" s'énerva Fred en pointant le félin du doigt.

"Mais...Mais...J'allais pas laissé ce petit être sans défense dehors ! Dans le froid et le vent..."

"C'est pas le moment les gars !" rappela Mahyar. "On a besoin de savoir où sont passés Dr Krayn et Fanta !"

"Oui ! Mon Fanta ! Il faut le retrouver !" renchérit Bob.

Fred ouvrit la lettre qu'il avait trouvé. Déplia le papier et se mit à lire à voix haute :

"Aux Yamete Sentaï,

Nous avons en notre possession deux de vos amis : le docteur Krayn et l'enquêteur Fanta.

Venez les retrouver au beffroi de Douai avant la tombée de la nuit ! Nous vous parlerons de nos conditions pour leur libération !

Si vous ne venez pas. Nous vous promettons de diffuser des images coquines entres ses deux hommes.

A très vite.

La Fanbase."

"La fan...Base ?" s'étonnait Shun-Geek.

"C'est quoi ce groupe ?" demandait Seb alors que Mahyar et bob s'étaient mis sur leur ordinateur pour faire leur recherches afin d'avoir les fiches de ces individus.

"J'ai quelque chose !" averti Bob, en continuant de pianoter sur son clavier.

Tous se réunirent autour de lui afin de voir une fiche regroupant une dizaine de personnes. Un groupe essentiellement composé de filles.

"Les voilà. Apparemment ceux sont des criminelles très recherchés. Elles auraient commis plusieurs crimes tel que : Kidnapping de personnages. Coup de Poêle. Déguisement à outrance. Fanfictions Yaoïste par centaine et encore d'autres crimes cachées."

"Elles n'ont pas été arrêtées ?" s'étonnait Fred.

"Apparemment, la police a essayé à plusieurs reprises. Mais je crains que le groupe que nous avons dans nos fiches qu'une partie des membres. " souffla Bob avant d'afficher quelques personnes. 5 Filles :

"Voici 5 dites très dangereuses. La première s'appelle Tsuki. Elle a son compte de nombreuse lavage de cerveau de personne pour les rendre fans de Yaoi et les obligeant à avoir des idées Perverses. Ensuite, nous avons Missy. Une demoiselle qui aime dessiné sur les murs ses pensées outrageuses sur la voie publique. Puis nous avons Juliabakura. Qui s'amuse à déguiser les hommes avec des robes et de faire surgir écureuils et cochons d'indes pour se défendre. Nous avons également Koschei. Elle adore Kické dans la tête des gens. Enfin, nous connaissons le cerveau détraqué qui a formé ce groupe : Myfanwi."

"Mein Fane Oui ?" demanda Seb.

"Non ! MY-FAN-VI !" répéta Bob en articulant chaque Syllabe. "C'est la pire de toute."

Fred pu voir un léger frissonnement de la part du Lennon. Habituellement courageux, en regardant le visage de la chef du groupe, le jeune homme se sentait moins à l'aise d'un coup. Mahyar également. Tous deux avaient un point commun. Avant d'arriver dans cette troupe, ils avaient été kidnappé par cette personne. Maltraité pendant un long moment par elle. Une seule et unique fille. Heureusement, Dr Krayn et Fanta avaient surgit pour les sauver pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Et depuis, elle cherchait par tous les moyens de récupérer ses jouets.

"Alors c'est elle." souffla Fred. "Bob, est-ce que tu te sens prêt à combattre face à elle."

Bob ravala sa salive pour se mettre face à Fred et lui dire d'une voix pleine d'énergie :

"Elle m'a enlevé mon Fanta ! Je vais lui faire payer tout cela ! Je vais lui faire comprendre le vrai sens du mot : Douleur !"

En voyant son cadet être plus vaillant, Fred se rassura.

"Bien, alors allons y ! Yamete Sentaï ! A l'attaque !"

C'est sous cet appel que le groupe se dirige vers le Beffroi. Le grand Clocher de Douai. Mahyar les accompagnait pour ne pas rester seul avec ces dindons collants. Ils pouvaient les accepter que lorsque le Dr Krayn était présent. Puisque les dindons se coller à leur maître et ne lui obéissait qu'à lui.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans le Beffroi avec les autres. A l'entrée de l'édifice, le petit groupe observa l'endroit. C'était un petit hall qui avait quelques panneau indiquant l'origine du bâtiment, ainsi que sur la fête de géant, protecteur de cette ville. Sur la droite, il y avait une porte close, menant vers l'hôtel de ville. A gauche, l'escalier pour grimper dans les étages supérieurs.

"Nude ! Pansu ! Hentaï !" se mirent à hurler les agents en prenant leur forme de Sentai.

Seul Mahyar resta dans sa forme normal. N'ayant pas de machine pour se transformer. Il préféra attraper son pistolet à dé du destin.

Ensemble, ils grimpèrent au premier étage. A l'intérieur, d'autres panneaux indiquant les périodes de l'histoire de ce beffroi et sa fonction dans la ville. Soudain, les cloches se mirent à résonné une mélodie de Mario. Levant les yeux vers l'étage supérieur, les Yamete Sentaï haussèrent un sourcil.

"Elles doivent être en haut." souffla Fred avant de se retourner pour prendre le deuxième escalier. Quelle fut sa surprise quand il vit que Mahyar n'était plus à leur côté.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" hurla Bob qui était resté aux côté de Mahyar.

"Il s'est fait enlevé...Sous notre nez ?" répondit Seb en montrant un papier avec une petite crotte dessiné dessus.

"Les cloches...Elles sont là pour faire diversion." continua Sorina-chan.

"Bon...Montons ! Espérons que Mahyar soit là haut. Restez groupés ! Je ne veux pas que nous soyons de nouveau séparé." termina Fred en prenant la tête de l'équipe afin de monter au second étage.

La course ne fut pas longue. Du moins pour les premiers arrivés. Sorina-Chan et Fred. Le duo regarda derrière eux pour voir que Seb et Shun les suivait d'un peu plus loin. Il fallait le dire, l'escalier était un peu bancal et les couloirs parfois trés étroit.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda Sorina inquiète.

"Oui ! Vous avez trouvé quelque chose en haut ?" répondit Shun.

"Non y a rien. Il faut qu'on monte." enchaina Fred.

"Allez-y tous les deux. On vous rejoint tout de suite après. J'ai l'impression que Bob s'est cassé la figure dans les escalier !" concluait Seb en entendant un bruit étrange dans les escaliers.

"Ca va les enfants ! Je me relève et je vous rejoints !" hurla Bob.

Sans attendre d'avantage, Fred et Sorina se précipita dans les troisième escalier, attendant de voir le reste du groupe monter sur le palier pour aller à l'étage supérieur. Shun et Seb ne tardèrent pas a entré. Tandis que Bob arrivait proche de la porte menant vers le deuxième pallier.

Soudain, un rire malsain se fit entendre. Bob le reconnut parmi des milliers. Ses poils s'hérissèrent avant de voir la porte se fermer devant les yeux. Tout comme la porte devant Fred et Sorina. Piégeant Seb et Shun au deuxième étage.

"Bienvenu mes invités ! Nous allons pouvoir bientôt commencer la fête. Mahyar nous a déjà rejoint. Et...C'est bientôt votre cas à vous trois. N'est-ce pas...Bob !"

Un bong se fit entendre dans l'escalier du premier étage, laissant pressentir que Bob s'était capture à son tour.

"GRIMPEZ ! VITE ! ON VA TROUVER UNE SOLUTION !" hurla Seb à l'attention de Fred et Sorina.

Le couple hocha de la tête avant de souhaiter bonne chance à Seb et Shun. Ensemble, force Orange et force Jaune grimpèrent l'escalier menant au troisième étage. Au palier, encore aucune trace des agents de la Fanbase.

"Sorina. Reste avec moi." demanda Fred avant de voir Force Orange se faire attraper par une tentacule venant de l'escalier du 2éme étage.

La jeune femme poussa un : "YAMETE!" en tendant la main vers Fred. Le leader essaya de l'attraper. En vain. La seule récompense qu'il reçu, fut un coup de porte en plein nez. Il s'attarda sur la poignée alors que Sorina était entrain d'appeler au secours. Il tenta de forcer la porte à coup d'épaule. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne pouvait que grimper. La boule au ventre, il grimpa au sommet du beffroi.

Là bas, en plus des cloches, il y avait une lettre avec une photo de Dr Krayn et l'enquêteur Fanta. Avec toujours le même motif sur l'enveloppe. Une petite crotte.

"Fréderic Mollas !

Bravo à vous !

Vous êtes arrivé tout en haut du beffroi. Maintenant pour retrouver l'ensemble de vos ami ! Rendez-vous à l'hôtel de ville.

Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vous pouvez descendre en rappel depuis la fenêtre de cet étage.

La Fanbase."

Fred regarda vers l'extérieur. Il y avait en effet tout se qu'il fallait pour sortir en rappel. La corde. Le matériel. Le mousqueton. Le gant. Le vertige le prenait, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il voulait sauver ses amis. Ne pas les laisser seul. Prenant son courage à deux mains. Il attrapa la corde et descendit en rappel. Il faillit se casser la figure à plusieurs reprises. Mais su se rattraper de justesse à chaque fois. La chance était visiblement avec lui.

Une fois au sol, Fred remarqua que le Beffroi était fermé à clé. Il n'avait donc plus d'autre choix que de se rendre dans l'hôtel de ville. Devant l'immense porte en bois, Fred reprit sa respiration. S'arma de son pistolet à munition de canard en plastique. Puis il défonça la porte comme tout héros qui se respecte pour entrer dans une grande salle en hurlant :

"ON NE BOUGE PLUS ! FRED EST DANS LA PLACE !"

Puis du silence survient les bruits de cotillons s'envolant dans tous les sens. D'une grande banderole qui se dévoilait où il était marqué : Joyeux anniversaire Fred ! En tournant son regard dans la pièce, il vit que la plupart des membres étaient attachés à un siège, bâillonné...Voir assommé pour Mahyar et Bob. Avec chacun un chapeau de fête sur la tête. Seules Shun et Sorina ne l'était pas. La Fanbase au grand complet était présente avec un immense gâteau pour l'occasion.

"Qu'est-ce que..." Balbutia Fred.

"C'est ton anniversaire baka ! On voulait t'inviter. Mais comme vous étiez surchargé." souriait Myfanwi toute heureuse de la surprise.

"D'accord...Mais pourquoi avoir assommé Mahyar et Bob ?"

L'ensemble de la Fanbase regarda Myfanwi qui jubilait dans son coin, avant d'offrir un canard en plastique géant à Fred.

"Bup ! Pas grave ! Tient ! Un cadeau de toute la Fanbase !"

C'est ainsi que se fêta l'anniversaire de Fréderic Mollas qui délivra ses amis.

Fin.


	4. Le cadeau de The Eternal Diva

STARTS HERE:

ITS A LIIIIVE ! Hum… pardon… je voulais dire ITS A DOUBLE RAINBOOOOOOW !  
Tout ça, ou si peu, pour dire que cette fanfiction sera en fait… deux fanfictions en une!  
En effet, je n'avais pas pu poster à temps pour l'anniversaire de Seb, donc je fais d'une pierre deux coup en postant la fancfiction originale augmentée en taille pour qu'elle soit aussi celle de Fred Je laisserai également un mot commun à la fin de la fanfiction  
Bonne lecture, et bon anniversaire à tous les eux !  
Note : si vous ne connaissez pas gintama… Désolée YuY, mais un jour, notre fandom vaincra !

(METTRE UNE LIGNE DE SEPARATION ICI)

1-Joyeux anniversaire Seb et Fred !  
TITRE : Aventures X Gintama : « Quand une série est médiocre, on a tendance à commenter le moindre petit détail ! Mais en fait, on le fait également pour les bonnes séries !?»

-Et donc ? Pourquoi on doit regarder ça, au juste ? Demanda Gintoki, un brin exaspéré.  
Le permanenté était affalé sur une des deux banquettes du bureau des Yorozuyas, fixant d'un œil morne le minuscule écran de télévision.  
Le lunetteux de service ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupé à ne pas répondre à Kagura, la jeune Yato, qui avait eu le cran, ou plutôt, le comportement tout à fait normal, dans son cas, de casser en plusieurs morceaux des CDs d'Otsuu pour pouvoir construire autre chose avec. Elle avait alors tenté de faire un lapin avec les formes nouvellement obtenues, mais au final, le résultat était juste semblable à un amas de morceaux de CDs… Une forme de vie non-identifiée, en sorte. Et le dilemme était que Shinpachi ne savait pas si il devait d'abord exploser de rage face à la destruction de son Précieux, ou sil il devait d'abord suivre son personnage et faire une répartie cinglante face à la « chose » fabriquée au sol. Nul ne put le savoir, étant donné que le permanenté vint court-circuiter à nouveau le fil de pensées du lunetteux.  
-Alors ? Ce bon vieux Gin-san n'a pas que ça à faire, hein ? Ce bon vieux Gin-san a également très envie d'aller jouer avec des boules ! Pressa-t-il en mimant le fait d'actionner une machine à Pachinko.  
Un regard noir se tourna alors vers lui, et une vague d'angoisse l'envahit soudainement.  
-Hé, si t'arrêtes pas de te plaindre, tu n'auras plus de boules du tout, ok ? Menaça lourdement Kagura, en pulvérisant d'une main la télécommande de la télé.  
-Ah ! Kagura-chan ! La télécommande ! Cria Shinpachi.  
Mais c'était trop tard, l'objet divin était à présent en mille morceaux méconnaissables, et au-delà de l'irréparabilité. Bien au-delà.  
Kagura baissa alors les yeux vers ce qu'elle venait de détruire, et réalisant enfin son erreur, poussa un cri d'horreur.  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Tiens bon sceptre magique !  
Elle attrapa le rouleau de scotch posé sur le bureau et tenta de re-scotcher le tout en semble.  
-Hé ! tu te crois dans MacGiver ou quoi ? Ça marchera pas ! Le scotch n'est pas la réponse à tous les problèmes ! Hurla le permanenté. Et ça sera retiré de ta paie !  
-Tu ne nous paie jamais, Gin-san… Fit remarquer Shinpachi.  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Tiens bon ! Ne nous lâche pas, Krilliiiiiin ! Hurla hystériquement Kagura.  
-Hé ! Laisse Krillin en dehors de ça ! Il a déjà assez souffert comme ça ! Mini-Freezer ! C'est toi qui l'a démoli ! Cria de plus belle Gintoki.  
-Ara ara… Fit alors une voix féminine venant de la porte d'entrée.  
Shinpachi, désespéré par la situation, se retourna sans un mot et alla accueillir la nouvelle venue.  
-Ah, grande sœur… Content de te voir…  
-Shin-chan, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? On vous entend hurler depuis la rue… Demanda Otae, un brin inquiète.  
-Ah, ça ? Dit Shinpachi. Kagura-chan voulait regarder une série à la télé, mais on ne va pas pouvoir changer la chaîne…  
-Oh, c'est fâcheux, du coup, vous allez devoir regarder cette chaîne jusqu'à ce que Krillin revienne à la vie ?  
-Ne commences pas, grande sœur… Sombra encore plus Shinpachi.  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Hors de question que je rate ma sériiiiie ! Cria Kagura.  
Elle se leva d'un coup et se mit à courir à une telle vitesse à l'extérieur qu'il resta à l'endroit où elle était une image résiduelle de son corps. Il leur sembla également entendre à l'extérieur des clameurs d'encouragement.  
-C…. C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Gintoki, en pleine psychose. J'ai cru voir un truc… Mais je sais pas ce que c'est… Est-ce que par hasard… ON SE TRANSFORMERAIT EN ANIME SPORTIF ?!  
-BIEN SUR QUE NON ! S'énerva Shinpachi.  
Otae sembla pouffer de rire un moment, puis sourit à son petit frère.  
-Kagura-chan a certainement dû partir chez une amie pour regarder sa série…  
L'instant d'après, la porte donnant sur l'extérieur se rouvrit subitement et avec force, et Kagura, les habits en lambeaux, revint s'asseoir silencieusement devant le poste de télévision.  
-Heu… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Kagura-chan ? Demanda Shinpachi, avec la crainte d'entendre une réponse encore plus absurde que la situation actuelle.

-L'autre enfoiré de sadique était là ! Il m'a empêché de rentrer, et on s'est battus, et c'est seulement après qu'il me dit que le Shinsengumi a aussi sa télé de cassée ! Enragea Kagura. J'ai perdu mon temps !  
-Boaf… Au pire, il y aura les rediffusions… Dit Gintoki, toujours confortablement affalé sur la banquette.  
-Les rediffs ? Souleva Kagura, un regard dément fixant son patron. Les REDIFFS ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, le permanenté ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Je vais avoir UNE SEMAINE de retard sur toutes les discussions ! Et après, plus personne ne voudra me parler parce que je retarde d'une semaine ! C'en sera fini de ma vie sociale ! C'est ça que tu veux ? Que je devienne un sale permanenté ?!  
-HEEEEEEEEE ! Ne m'utilise pas comme une insulte ! Contra Gintoki. Et depuis quand tu peux discuter avec des gens paisiblement, hein ? Madame je détruis tout !  
-Calmez-vous tous les deux, tenta Shinpachi. Kagura-chan, tu pourras parler de ce que tu auras vu à la place, non ? La télévision marche toujours, après tout. Et Gin-san, tu es vraiment un mauvais exemple.  
Les deux semblèrent se faire la tête un moment, puis tout le monde finit par s'installer dans les deux banquettes, même Kagura, qui préférait jusqu'alors le sol. Shinpachi monta alors manuellement le son de la télévision, et revint s'asseoir, attendant que le prochain programme commence. Ils n'avaient pas les moyens d'acheter un programme télé, alors ce serait la surprise.  
La page de pub se termina, puis un générique commença.  
-Oh ? Ça a l'air d'être un film d'action, non ? Remarqua Otae.  
-J'espère qu'il y aura beaucoup de combats ! S'exclama Kagura. C'est peut-être une émission de catch !  
-Avec un générique pareil, je ne pense pas, Kagura-chan… Dit Shinpachi.  
Gintoki se cura le nez.  
Au vu des graphismes, il s'agissait d'un tout nouvel anime. Il y eut d'abord un plan général sur une forêt. Puis apparut un groupe de quatre explorateurs marchant ensemble. Immédiatement, le besoin se fit sentir d'attribuer un personnage à chacun.  
-Woooo ! C'est décidé, je serai le rouge ! S'exclama la jeune Yato.  
-Dans ce cas, je serai force bleue ! S'exclama à son tour Gintoki.  
-Vous savez, c'est pas un jeu auquel on participe, c'est juste un programme télé, qui plus est déjà enregistré à l'avance… Fit remarquer Shinpachi.  
-Alors tu seras force jaune Pattsuan ! Jaune comme l'u*** ! Clama Gintoki.  
-HEEEEEEEEEEEIN ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Je veux au moins pouvoir choisir ! Et ne commence pas à me mettre des explications aussi foireuses !  
-Alors Jaune comme une banane ! Dit Kagura.  
-Chuut, ça commence, fit alors Otae.  
Chacun se tût, et commença à suivre le programme. L'un des personnages, le jaune pipi, ou banane, selon les points de vue, semblait être un chevalier de forte carrure, qui portait dans son paquetage un bouclier et une épée. Il était en tête, et semblait mener le groupe à travers la forêt.  
Il tomba alors à terre, un genou le supportant, et d'une voix qui sonnait faux, dit :  
-« Ah, je me sens pas bien… Je crois que j'ai été infecté par l'araignée que nous avons croisée… »  
-Et allez, ça commence… Dit Gintoki. Ils peuvent pas s'empêcher de mettre un personnage sur le point de mourir pour relever l'intérêt de toute la série !  
Les autres personnages arrivèrent alors vers Jaune Pipi, et l'entourèrent rapidement.  
-Est-ce que ça va, Théo ? Demanda une fille habillée d'une longue robe rouge.  
-Allez ! Montres que tu l'aimes ! S'exclama Kagura.  
-Kagura… Tu sais… Ce personnage n'est pas une fille… Fit remarquer Shinpachi.  
-Hein ? Et la longue robe ? Les cheveux longs ?  
-Et… Sa barbe, j'ai envie de te dire… Conclua Shinpachi.  
-…. MONTRES LUI QUE TU L'AIMES ! Encouragea de plus belle Kagura.  
-… J'abandonne… Souffla Shinpachi.  
Un des personnages, habillé dans un tissu bleu foncé, ou Force Bleue, s'approcha alors de Jaune Pipi, ou Théo, et lui tendit d'une main tremblante une pomme rouge. La fausse femme à barbe habillée en rouge repoussa d'un geste l'offre de son compagnon, et observa la blessure de Jaune Pipi.  
-Comme si une pomme pouvait soigner une blessure pareille… Critiqua Gintoki.  
-« Je crois que nous devrions rejoindre le village le plus proche pour le soigner », dit alors le personnage le plus petit.  
-Ah, enfin du mouvement, dit Gintoki.  
Le personnage qui venait de parler, le Minus, appela alors son animal, une louve, pour les escorter de plus près.  
-Oh ! Sadaharu est dans la télé ! Dit Kagura.  
-« Hum, il a été empoisonné, nous devrions quitter la forêt au plus vite », dit la fausse femme à barbe.  
Force Bleue acquiesça silencieusement, mordant à pleines dents dans une pomme.  
-« Oui, si je ne veux pas mourir, il faut que nous trouvions rapidement un médecin », feignit Jaune Pipi.  
Un instant passa, et les personnages ne bougeaient toujours pas.  
-C'est moi… Ou ils le font exprès ? Pesta Gintoki. Ils forcent trop là, ça va finir par sortir d'un coup, et ça va faire mal, ils le savent, ça ?  
-Je veux même pas savoir de quoi il est réellement question ici, Gin-san… Dit Shinpachi.  
-« Hum, je crois que j'ai entendu un bruit ! » Dit alors la fausse femme à barbe avec un gros accent du sud.  
-C'était quoi ça ? On a changé de zone géographique d'un coup ou quoi là ? S'étonna Shinpachi.  
-Sérieux, ils ont changé de doubleur d'un coup ? S'étonna Gintoki.  
-Première voix de la fausse femme à barbe, tu n'auras existé que quinze minutes, mais repose en paix, récita Kagura. RIP.  
-« Vite, mettons en place un piège pour surprendre nos ennemis ! » Continua la fausse femme à barbe venant à présent du Sud.  
Il y eut alors un plan serré sur une fausse, au dessus de laquelle fut mis un tas de feuilles et d'herbes pour en cacher la présence. Et pendant tout ce temps, Jaune Pipi était allongé au sol, immobile.  
-Euh… Le chevalier est pas en train de crever, là ? Ils devraient pas faire quelque chose pour lui en premier ? Fit remarquer Gintoki.  
-« Je crois que nous devrions mettre un appât », dit le Minus.  
Force Bleue s'approcha alors, et posa avec regret une pomme au sol.  
-Hé ! on t'as dja dit que les pommes étaient pas la réponse à tout ! S'exclama Shinpachi.  
Mais ce qui finit par le terrifier, fut qu'il entendit des bruits de griffonnage juste à côté de lui. Sa grande sœur semblait très intéressée par le type de piège, et avant commencé à noter tous les détails, y compris la pomme…  
Il y eut alors un plan sur toute l'équipe, qui se cachait à présent dans les buissons, avec toujours Jaune Pipi allongé au sol, ne bougeant pas.

-C'est moi où ils se fichent complètement de leur ami, là ? Ils l'ont jeté au sol comme un misérable sac de patates… Dit Gintoki.  
-Ah, les ennemis arrivent ! Dit alors Kagura.  
En effet, à l'écran, arriva un petit groupe d'hommes armés, qui passèrent juste à côté du piège, sans le remarquer. Ils ne tombèrent même pas dedans, en fait. Et il n'y avait même plus la pomme dessus. Ils finirent par s'éloigner et à disparaître pour de bon.  
-Hé, ils ont juste ramassé la pomme pour leur goûter, et ils se sont tirés ! S'exclama Kagura.  
-« Je ne comprends pas, notre piège a échoué », dit alors la fausse femme à barbe du Sud.  
-« C'est fâcheux en effet. Je me demande qui a bien pu prendre la pomme», dit Force Bleu, qui semblait manger quelque chose.  
Il jeta alors prestement un trognon de pomme vers le piège, ce qui le déclencha.  
-C'ETAIT TOI ! Le plan foireux a échoué parce que t'aimais tellement cette pomme que t'es allée la récupérer ! Pesta Gintoki, hors de lui.  
-« Nous ne le sauront jamais, mais puisque nos ennemis sont partis, il n'y a pas de raison de s'éterniser plus longtemps ici », continua la fausse femme à barbe du Sud.  
Le petit groupe repartit, traînant littéralement derrière lui le chevalier, qui avait été mis sur son bouclier. Puis, après une courte pub, le petit groupe se retrouva dans un petit village. Ils étaient en train de boire joyeusement, même le chevalier, qui semblait ne plus souffrir du tout.  
-Euh… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là ? Jaune Pipi était pas à l'agonie au plan d'avant ? Dit Gintoki.  
-Je crois qu'ils ont fait une éclipse, dit Kagura.  
-On dit une ellipse, Kagura-chan, mais tout de même, c'est un peu trop gros… Ils auraient pu au moins montrer le personnage en train de guérir… Dit Shinpachi.  
-« Alors, où irons-nous après ça, Bob ? » demanda le Minus.  
-« C'est pas Bob, c'est KATSURA ! » S'exclama la fausse femme à barbe qui d'un coup ne venait plus du Sud, et avait une voix famillière.  
-est-ce que… C'était ce que je croyais ? Demanda platement Shinpachi.  
-Je savais pas que Zura était doubleur d'anime… Dit Kagura.  
-Ben techniquement, on est tous doublés par un acteur différent qui a fait d'autres rôles dans d'autres séries… Fit remarquer Gintoki.  
-Ne commence pas à briser le quatrième mur ! S'exclama Shinpachi.  
-Ah, c'est pour ça que beaucoup de gens tentent de me mettre avec le doubleur de l'autre sadique ? C'est pathétique. Mais en même temps, ils ont déjà shippé mon doubleur avec le doubleur du sadique dans beaucoup d'autres animés. D'ailleurs, Gin-chan, c'est vrai que ton doubleur a joué dans des Shojos ?  
Kagura commença à pouffer de rire.  
-Je-Je sais pas ! Et ça n'a rien à voir avec moi ! C'est Sugita ! C'est sa faute à lui ! Il n'aurait pas dû accepter ce job de la part d'Hakusensha !  
-Arrêtez ! Laissez le quatrième mur tranquille ! Laissez-le ! Hurla Shinpachi, Hystérique.  
-Te plains pas, Pattsuan, au moins, ton doubleur a eu un boulot stable avec ton rôle à faire quotidiennement, tu devrais remercier l'auteur pour ça ! C'est un gorille de génie pour avoir inventé un rôle aussi chiant que le tien !  
-Arrêtez ! Le quatrième mur ne va pas tenir longtemps à ce stade !  
-Regarde, il est tellement chiant ton perso, que c'est tout juste si il a eu une figurine ! Clama Gintoki.  
-Mais Gin-chan, nous on en a eu plus de trois, non ? Shinpachi est vraiment composé à 90 pourcents de déchets alors… Dit Kagura.  
-ça suffit ! l'histoire continue ! Menaça Alors Otae.  
Le petit groupe se calma, et continua de regarder le petit groupe boire à l'auberge.  
Et d'un coup, Jaune Pipi tomba au sol.  
-« Ah, je sens que ma vie me quitte ! » Dit-il, le souffle court.  
-C'était quoi ça ?! On dirait que le staff avait oublié la condition du personnage, et viens tout juste de s'en rappeler ! Il allait pas bien alors ! Ils ont bu au lieu de l'amener voir un toubib ! Dit Shinpachi.  
-« Noooon, Ne me quitte pas Théo ! » Dit dramatiquement la fausse femme à barbe qui venait de nouveau du Sud.  
Force Bleue vint poser avec regret une pomme sur le ventre de Jaune Pipi.  
-On t'a dja dit que les pommes n'aideraient pas à la fin ! S'exclama Gintoki.  
-« Je crois que nous devrions l'amener à un médecin », dit Minus.  
-Parce que vous aviez oublié que votre pote était mourant ?! Dit Gintoki.  
Le chevalier était encore étendu au sol, et ne bougeait plus.  
-« Vite, emmenons-le voir un médecin » ! S'exclama la fausse femme à barbe du Sud.  
-« Ce serait le plus sage à faire », dit Force Bleue.  
-Mais arrêtez de tourner autour du pot et faites quelque chose bon sang ! S'énerva Gintoki.  
Un groupe semblant hostile, car entièrement vêtu de noir, passa la porte de l'auberge. Ils portaient tous d'armures étranges en formes d'animaux.  
-« Ah, les voilà ! Arrêtez-les au nom du Grand Pope ! »  
-C'est qui ça ? Demanda Shinpachi. Y'a pas un problème de copyright là ?  
La panique pris possession des lieux, et le groupe se retrouve face à leurs assaillants tout de noir vêtus.  
-« Ah, je vais les repousser avec une boule de feu ! » S'exclama la fausse femme à barbe.  
Il se mit alors face au groupe, et après avoir rejoint ses deux mains, dit :  
-« Donne-moi la force, Michael Bay ! »  
Sortit alors de la paume de ses mains une petite boule de feu qui alla lentement se diriger vers le groupe, et heurta le mur en bois juste derrière eux.  
-On aurait plutôt dit un Kamehameha raté, nan ? Fit remarquer Kagura.  
Mais d'un coup, la petite boule de feu embrasa tout le mur, et bientôt, toute l'auberge pris feu.  
-Ah le con ! Il a foutu le feu ! S'exclama Gintoki.

-« Voilà qui est réglé » dit la fausse femme à barbe.  
-Mais non ! Tu viens de foutre encore plus le bordel ! Regarde autour de toi bon sang !  
Les murs alentours et les rideaux commençaient à prendre feu aussi. Et Force Bleue s'était approprié un bol contenant plusieurs pommes. Et Jaune Pipi était toujours au sol, bien évidemment.  
-« Vite Shin, va chercher mon bâton, j'ai besoin de plus de puissance magique ! » Ordonna la fausse femme à barbe.  
Aussitôt, Force Bleue passa à travers une fenêtre, puis repassa tout à coup cette fenêtre, avec ledit bâton.  
-C'était quoi ça ? Doraemon ? Ce type est Doraemon, hein ? Hein ? S'exclama Gintoki.  
-Rapide ! Trop rapide ! S'exclama Kagura.  
-« A l'aiiiide » Dit alors Jaune Pipi dans un râle.  
-« Je crois que j'ai entendu quelqu'un appeler à l'aide », dit le Minus.  
-ça t'arrive de faire gaffe à tes amis, une fois ? Critiqua Shinpachi.  
-« Vite, fuyons à l'extérieur ! » dit la fausse femme à barbe.  
Aussitôt, tout le groupe se retrouva dehors, avec Jaune Pipi encore une fois allongé au sol.  
-« Vous ne vous échapperez pas ! » S'exclama un des hommes en noir, qui avait réussi à s'échapper des flammes.  
-« Oh que si ! » S'exclama le Minus. « Technique du monologue héroique sur l'amitié ! prends toi ça ! »  
-« Ah, nooon, pas le monoloooogue ! »  
Mais trop tard, le minus commençait déjà à parler en continue des valeurs de l'amitié.  
-« Tu ne nous arrêtera jamais car nous croyons au pouvoir de l'amitié et au fait que de vrais amis seront amis pour la vie, mais aussi que de vrais amis peuvent réussir à vaincre toutes les épreuves… »  
-Tu dis ça alors que tu pote agonise sur le sol depuis bientôt vingt minutes ! S'exclama Gintoki.  
-« Nous pourront te vaincre à coup sûr parce que nous sommes unis, nous sommes amis, et l'amitié est notre plus grand pouvoir… » Continua le Minus  
L'autre type était déjà à terre, et ne bougeait plus.  
-« Je crois que tu l'as eu », dit Force Bleue.  
-« Fuyons ! » S'exclama la fausse femme à barbe.  
Le groupe se mit à courir, le chevalier posé sur une épaule, à nouveau traité comme un vulgaire sac de patates. Sur les épaules de Grunlek. Le Minus. Le Nain….  
Autant dire que la moitié du corps de Jaune Pipi trainait au sol.  
En même temps, le mage vêtu de rouge portait son bâton, et Shin, aka Force Bleue… Portait un saladier rempli de pommes dans ses bras.

Il y eut alors un fondu noir, puis la preview du prochain épisode.  
-« La semaine Prochaine ! dit une voix Off rauque. Ne manquez pas le Prochain épisode d'AventureZ ! Théo restera-t-il mort ? Est-ce que Bob parviendra à stopper le démon en lui et à devenir une vraie femme ? Est-ce que Grunlek agira pour une fois ? Est-ce que Shin sera soigné de son aversion envers tout ce qui n'est pas une pomme ? Est-ce que les escaliers les mèneront vers leurs ennemis ? Est-ce que la quatrième dimension s'ouvrira ? A découvrir dans le prochain épisode ! »  
Une bruyante page de pub commença alors dans le poste de télévision, coupant tout intérêt ou l'objet autrefois vénéré.  
-Les vrais Shonen sont morts… Soupira Gintoki en reprenant le Shonen Jump de la semaine.  
-Je crois que je viens de vivre une expérience étrange… C'est comme si je nous voyais nous… Dit Shinpachi en allant vers la cuisine pour faire du thé.  
-Je crois bien que Force Bleue est le plus fort des persos de cette série… Dit pensivement Kagura. Mais Jaune Pipi est vraiment faible, c'est à se demander comme il a fait pour survivre jusqu'à cet épisode…

-Si on répare pas la télécommande avant la semaine prochaine, on r*** encore de tomber sur ce faux Shonen… Dit Gintoki… C'était mieux avant…  
-Ara ara… Je crois que la télécommande ne sera pas la seule chose ayant besoin d'être réparée… Dit Otae, en donnant un volent coup de pied dans la porte d'un placard, transperçant la fine porte comme s'il s'agissait de papier.  
On entendit un couinement, et un gorille stalker, Kondo Isao, dégringola alors du placard entrouvert, inconscient sur le sol.  
-Ah, si j'avais su que je devrai survivre aux assauts d'une bête pareille toutes les semaines, j'aurai mieux choisi l'anime sur lequel travailler… Dit alors Otae, avec une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.  
-En même temps, travailler sur une série comme la notre rapporte bien, surtout avec tous les goodies vendus à la suite… Fit remarquer Kagura, qui soudainement parlait sans accent étranger. C'est un très bon investissement, et ça prouve qu'on en a dans le ventre, pour accepter une offre aussi sale… Sunrise nous as bien eus…  
-Pour la dernière fois… Laissez le quatrième mur tranquille… Pesta Shinpachi.  
FIN


	5. Le cadeau de Soleina

Les poèmes, ça commence à être ma "marque de fabrique", si on peut dire, donc voilà, c'est ma modeste contribution, en espérant que tu apprécieras ! Bon anniversaire ! Soleina.

 **Le Briseur de Nuques**

Un héros, ce héros, viendra nous délivrer,  
Ecoutez-le qui vient, lui, l'Enfant de Juron.  
Dans sa voix le pouvoir de toute l'Inquisition  
Oyez, oyez, ce preux Chevalier.

Avec son cher bouclier  
Il brisera les enfants.  
Prenez garde, il va charger  
Et traverser les ans.

Armé du Briseur de Nuques, et de son cheval qui se téléporte,  
Il tuera ses ennemis, et les enfants, et écrasera les queues des loups...  
\- Silence, pauvres fous !  
Après tout, on ne sait pas si elle est morte.

La nuit va disparaître, et la Lumière vaincra  
Car de sa belle épée il pourfendra  
Dragons et démons, tous ses ennemis,  
L'Inquisiteur Théo leur ôtera la vie.

Il aura survécu à la chute d'une montagne,  
Aux bandages de Bob, aux araignées et à leur poison,  
Et même au Chevalier Vladd et ses sombres machinations,  
Même dans les pires situations, notre Inquisiteur gagne.

Gloire à son nom, et à son bouclier.  
Devant le Dieu Euthanasie, nous te jurons fidélité.  
Et il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter  
Un très joyeux anniversaire  
Maître Inquisiteur de la Lumière.


	6. Le cadeau de figaro94

_Le cadeau de figaro94 :D_

 _En 100 mots c'est une première pour moi !_

Ils étaient retournés à la vielle tour, raccompagnant Bragg chez lui. Ils étaient arrivés dans un hameau qu'ils avaient reconnu et avaient décidé de s'arrêter dans la maison de la doyenne. Shin avait retrouvé les pommes avec plaisir. Bob avait rapidement pris Elisabeth sur ses genoux. Et Théo avait retrouvé le jeune Hans, toujours décidé à lui rendre service. Une jeune adolescente entra dans la pièce. Les quatre aventuriers regardèrent, bouche-bée, la petite fille que Théo avait chargée avec son bouclier. Théo fut le premier à réaliser.  
\- Je vous avais bien dit qu'elle était en vie !

 _Pour ton anniversaire Fred (et pour cette journée seulement), la petite fille est en vie ! A bientôt au TGS !_ _  
_ _Figaro_


	7. Le cadeau de Kermadec

_Le cadeau de Kermadec !_

L'aventurier / Le JdG

Égaré au milieu de jeux merdiques  
Le héros s'appelle Frédéric  
Faisant de chaque jeu un drame  
Les bandits sont les gens d'chez Infogrames  
Fred emprunt'ra les escaliers  
Juste pour voir Chirac en 3D  
Stop au gameplay des jeux pourris  
Escale dans le château de Takeshi

Au Bazar ou bien dans son grenier  
Sébastien sera là pour l'assister  
Mais bien souvent, quand l'JdG t***  
On peut dire qu'il a la main leste  
Ses multiples personnalités  
Ont toutes fait sa renommée  
De Canard-Man à l'Enfant de Jurons  
On se croirait dans un jeu d'action

Et soudain surgit du grenier  
Un grand joueur très énervé  
Frédéric et ses jeux pourris  
L'aventurier et son bouclier

Vêtu de sa plus belle chemise  
Le JdG fait preuve de maîtrise  
Et même si dans certains épisodes  
Le jeu choisi passe en Nightmare Mode  
Toutes ses aventures sont palpitantes  
Je vis dans l'attente de la suivante  
Avec au fond un seul besoin  
Une vidéo avec le marsouin !


	8. Le cadeau de Fuyuu543

_Un joyeux anniversaire de Fuyuu543 !_

Quand Fred s'était couché le 25 novembre, sa dernière pensée fut à propos de la journée qu'il attendait demain. Le jour de son anniversaire, le seul jour où il avait du mettre son téléphone en silencieux pour être sûr de pouvoir dormir. Le seul jour où des milliers d'inconnus allait lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Le seul jour où il se rendait compte qu'il avait pris une année de plus et qu'il n'avait toujours pas convaincu Mahyar, Krayn, Bob et Seb de faire une partie de RPG sur la vie scolaire de jeunes filles en portant des uniformes scolaires japonais durant la vidéo. Mais, surtout, quand le joueur du grenier avait fini par s'endormir, il s'était dit que la journée de demain allait être tranquille, oubliant quelques instants que le destin était pareil au MJ d'aventures :sadique et complètement tordu.

La première chose que perçut Fred quand il se réveilla en ce 26 novembre, ce fut le son de la pluie. Enfin, pas une pluie de Bretagne où les gouttes tombaient doucement dans un bruit à peine imperceptible mais plutôt une grosse averse digne d'une moisson ou d'un épisode pluvieux dans le sud de la France. Les gouttes frappaient les volets dans un bruit violent et continu, faisant un vacarme tel que le testeur finit par se lever, sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Il était parti dans la cuisine et avait pris son petit déjeuner tout en écoutant une chaîne de musique quelconque à la radio. Ensuite, le youtubeur commença à faire un peu de ménage avant de faire une liste de ce qu'il avait besoin. Avec l'équipe d'Aventures qui avait décidé de venir ce soir pour faire la fête, il allait devoir faire les courses pour acheter des boissons pour tout le monde comme du cidre pour Seb, du coca pour Bob, de quoi faire des Mojitos pour Mahyar, ainsi que les ingrédients pour faire son légendaire risotto à la mode grenier. Après avoir gribouillé sur une feuille de papier ce qu'il avait besoin, Fred attrapa son manteau et sortit, maudissant au passage l'abruti qui avait décidé de s'installer en Bretagne.

La pluie n'avait pas faibli et ce fut sous une averse battante que le youtubeur partit jusqu'à sa voiture. Quand il fut dans le véhicule, il finit par se diriger vers la supérette et commença à faire ses courses. Si d'habitude, cela lui prenait une heure tout au plus, ce fut beaucoup plus long aujourd'hui. Entre les vendeurs qui n'arrêtaient pas de le coller pour lui expliquer que leurs yaourts étaient faits avec des ingrédients 100% naturel qui sentaient bons l'herbe coupée et la bouse de vache et les clients qui s'entassaient dans les rayons, le joueur du grenier eut beaucoup de mal à garder son calme. De plus, pour une raison inconnue, il n'arrêtait pas de croiser des fans qui venaient le voir pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et le remercier pour ses vidéos. Bien sûr, ça lui faisait plaisir qu'on lui dise ce genre de choses et il était content de voir que son public continuait à le soutenir. C'était juste qu'il ne pouvait pas aller de tel rayon à tel rayon sans devoir être arrêté par huit personnes pendant dix minutes chacun. Au final, quand Fred quitta le supermarché, deux heures s'étaient écoulés, agaçant le testeur de jeux.

Après être rentré chez lui, Fred avait rangé ses courses à leur place avant d'aller se détendre un peu. Il était donc aller sur son ordinateur et s'était installé sur son bureau, se cognant le petit orteil dans le pied de la chaise au passage.

-Putain de merde, jura t-il tout en grimaçant de douleur.

Allumant son ordinateur, le joueur du grenier commença par regarder ses mails et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son compte Facebook et Twitter, remarquant le nombre incroyable de «Joyeux anniversaire» qui avait été inscrit. En fait, les messages semblaient infinis, n'étant coupés que par des «First», des «A quand la prochaine vidéo ?» ou à des «Joyeux(ses) Noël/Pâques/Vacances(barrer la mention inutile)» que de gentils trolls avaient écrit, accompagné du Hashtag allant de #Blague à... #Haricot.

-La logique est morte aujourd'hui, on dirait.

Fred continua à faire défiler son fil d'actualité avant que la sonnette l'oblige à se détourner de son écran. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte de la pièce, pesant le pour et le contre avant de finir par hausser les épaules et à reporter son attention sur l'ordinateur, ayant la flegme de se lever. «Ils reviendront sûrement plus-tard», pensa t-il quand la sonnette résonna une nouvelle fois sans que la motivation d'aller jusqu'à la porte d'entrée lui vienne.

Quand il eut terminé de lire tous les tweets et messages qu'on lui avait adressé, le joueur du grenier se décida à jouer un peu. Il se leva et se dirigea sur son étagère où était rangé les nombreux jeux qu'il avait acheté. Les observant avec beaucoup d'intérêt, le youtubeur resta devant pendant plusieurs minutes. Une légère nausée le prit en voyant la boîte de Tintin au Tibet et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il devait laisser les jeux infogrammes sur son étagère ou s'il ne devait pas plutôt les enfermer dans un coffre verrouillé à double tour entouré de trois épaisses chaînes. Après tout, sa vie serait meilleure s'il n'avait pas à lire tous les jours les noms de ces j...

-..lo ?

Fred se redressa brusquement et tourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait cru quelque chose. Observant la pièce, il finit par jeter un œil dans le couloir avant de hausser les épaules. Sûrement son imagination. Retournant à son choix, il attrapa un jeu au hasard et repartit vers son ordinateur. Cependant, quand il fut assis, le youtubeur posa la boîte sur le bureau et ferma les yeux un moment tout en se frottant les temps. Une légère migraine commençait à pointer le bout de son nez tandis qu'un léger sifflement commençait à résonner dans ses oreilles, le perturbant dans ses pensées. Espérant que ce n'était pas le début d'une maladie, Fred soupira doucement et partit se prendre de l'aspirine avant de revenir à l'ordinateur.

-Allo ?

Le testeur de jeu s'immobilisa de nouveau et posa sa main sur son front tout en fermant les yeux. Une voix résonna de nouveau, entrecoupée par des petits grésillements désagréables. Elle semblait lointaine et familière, donnant l'impression au youtubeur de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part. Inspirant profondément, le joueur du grenier se demanda mentalement si son émission n'avait pas fini par lui griller quelques neurones au passage.

-Allo ? Appela Fred, pas vraiment convaincu.

Son appel résonna dans le vide et se perdit sans recevoir de réponses, lui arrachant un soupir. Il se sentait vraiment stupide d'avoir fait ça. Remettant ses lunettes en place, il finit par entendre la voix résonner de nouveau. Sauf que cette fois, il se rendit compte que cette voix ne venait pas de l'intérieur de la pièce mais, de l'intérieur de son crâne.

-Super, je deviens comme Mathieu dans Salut les Geeks.

-Mathieu ? Répéta l'inconnu, perplexe. Mais, je ne m'appelle pas Mathieu.

Fred se raidit quand la réponse résonna dans sa tête, la voix étant devenue beaucoup plus nette comparé à tout à l'heure. Et grâce à l'absence d'écho, le joueur du grenier finit par s'écrier, reconnaissant la voix d'une personne qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

-Bob ? Mais... Bordel, depuis quand tu parles par télépathie ? Tu as ajouté cette option à ta veste ou quoi ?

Son locuteur marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, s'adressant visiblement à quelqu'un qui était avec lui avant de reprendre d'une voix plus claire et légèrement agacée.

-Mais, de quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai pas de veste ! Et puis, c'est qui ce Mathieu ? J'espère que ce n'est pas un autre membre que vous allez ajouter à notre groupe parce que sinon, ça ne va pas le faire. On a déjà assez de mal avec l'inquisiteur qui tue tout le monde rien qu'en parlant et qui n'est pas fichu d'agir avec finesse et discrétion, pas besoin d'un autre danger public !

Le testeur soupira d'un air mi-énervé, mi inquiet, se demandant pendant quelques instants si Bob n'avait pas pété un câble. Puis, quand son cerveau finit par enregistrer les informations lâcher par son locuteur invisible, il y eut un moment de blanc.

-...Tu n'es pas Bob, le pyrobarbare ?

-Non, je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, surnommé Bob, pyromage de l'Académie. Un barbare, et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi pas un elfe pendant qu'on y est ?!

Fred hocha la tête et resta silencieux un long moment, ayant beaucoup beaucoup de mal à appréhender la réalité qui se déroulait devant ses yeux... Ou plutôt, dans ses oreilles. Inspirant profondément, il tenta de garder une expression calme malgré le côté WTF de la situation et reprit la parole.

-Tu es donc le Bob qui se trouve au Cratère, dans le monde d'Aventures, c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est tout à fait ça.

Le youtubeur resta silencieux, digérant comme il pouvait ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Franchement, même la pire fanfiction aurait plus de sens que ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Il était en train de parler un personnage. Un personnage de fiction qu'il n'avait même pas créé et qui était en train de...

-Attends deux secondes, tu ne serais pas en train de critiquer mon personnage par hasard ? S'offusqua le joueur du grenier brusquement. Parce que si c'est le cas, je te rappelle que...

Un brusque sifflement coupa court à la réplique de Fred qui posa instinctivement ses mains sur ses oreilles, espérant faire disparaître le bruit strident. Cependant, le son étant à l'intérieur de son crâne, il continua à l'entendre pendant quelques secondes avant que ça se calme brusquement. Alors que Fred se remit de cette soudaine attaque sonore, Bob se remit à parler d'une voix rapide.

-Merde, le quatrième mur commence à réagir à notre connexion. Il va falloir agir rapidement !

-Quoi ?

-Ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps devant moi avant de créer une catastrophe et ma magie commence à s'épuiser. Sors de chez toi !

Le youtubeur se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée d'un pas hésitant et finit par l'ouvrir, s'engouffrant dans le rideau de pluie. Observant le ciel nuageux quelques instants, il finit par poser son index et son majeur sur sa tempe dans un geste qu'il ne comprenait pas et déclara, guère rassuré.

-C'est bon.

-Super ! S'écria la voix. Maintenant, tends le bras droit vers le ciel.

Fred s'exécuta et leva son bras vers le ciel, espérant sincèrement que personne dans le voisinage était à sa fenêtre et pouvait le voir dans cette position. Attendant que quelque chose arrive, le joueur du grenier fixait le ciel d'un air agacé. Une seconde, vingt secondes, trois minutes, le temps continua à défiler sans que rien ne se passe. Même la voix de Bob s'était tut, donnant l'impression que le contact avait été brisé pour une quelconque raison.

-Ok, c'est normal que rien ne se pas...

Un bruit sourd coupa Fred qui commença à croire que quelqu'un adorait le couper dans ses phrases. Un éclair déchira le ciel avant de s'écraser devant le youtubeur avec un bruit sourd et un flash de lumière. Faisant un pas en arrière, le testeur de jeux ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes et resta immobile. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, il entrouvrit ses paupières avant de les ouvrir complètement, fixant l'endroit où la foudre était tombée.

Suite à l'impact, l'herbe était devenue noire sur plusieurs centimètres, formant un cercle parfait au milieu de la pelouse. Et, au milieu de ce cercle se trouvait un cadeau emballé dans du vieux papier et entouré par un long ruban jaune. Fronçant les sourcils, Fred s'approcha doucement et attrapa l'objet emballé avant de le soulever avec difficulté pour l'observer avant de s'attaquer au ruban. Quand le nœud fut enfin défait, il finit par enlever le papier et écarquilla les yeux de surprise devant cet objet tout droit sorti d'Aventures.

Dans ses mains, il tenait un bouclier doré, frappé du sceau de la Lumière et serti d'une immense émeraude. Le métal froid semblait capter le peu de lumière présente, luisant légèrement entre les droits du youtubeur qui commença à regarder l'objet sous tous les angles. Et, au fur et à mesure qu'il détaillait l'objet, un petit sourire commença à se dessiner, reflétant sa fascination et sa joie devant cet étrange cadeau. Joie qui atteignit des sommets quand il passa l'objet à son bras. Malgré le poids plutôt conséquent, Fred fit quelques mouvements, observant les variations de lumière sur le métal brillant avant de s'arrêter en remarquant un morceau de papier qui virevolta avant de tomber sur l'herbe mouillée. Surpris, le youtubeur se pencha et l'attrapa avant de déplier la feuille de papier.

-Bon anniversaire. Que ce bouclier te soit utile pour vaincre tes ennemis. Merci de m'avoir créer. Théo de Silverberg, paladin-inquisiteur de la Lumière.

Fred observa les mots pendant un long moment, vérifiant les avoir lu correctement, tout en restant à l'extérieur. Il n'arrivait pas à penser clairement, son sens logique se retrouvant confronté à ce qu'il venait de vivre. Définitivement, c'était sûrement l'anniversaire le plus bizarre qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Et, pourtant...

Un sourire réapparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il replia la feuille et se décida à rentrer chez lui avant de finir par s'enrhumer. Le bouclier toujours à son bras, le joueur du grenier s'approcha de la porte avant de l'ouvrir et de mettre un pied à l'intérieur. Puis, avant de la fermer, il regarda une dernière fois l'herbe brûlée avant de souffler comme pour lui-même.

-Merci, Théo... Et bon anniversaire à toi aussi.


	9. Le cadeau de Klervia

_Le cadeau de Klervia !_

"- Tu es sûre que ça va marcher ?  
\- Ça coûte rien d'essayer ! Maisheu, fais-moi un peu confiance ! Enfin, fais-toi... Bref, zut, tu m'as compris !"

La jeune fille qui protestait ainsi contre sa petite voix intérieure se reconcentra sur son épais livre argenté, et repris le traçage attentif de son pentacle. C'est que c'est difficile d'en faire un correctement voyez-vous, et elle ne tenait pas vraiment à louper celui-là. Se relevant pour admirer le boulot, elle hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur, et referma le livre en un claquement. Pour sa dignité et le sceau du secret oblige (m'enfin, comment voulez-vous qu'on raconte correctement une histoire si les personnages ne laissent pas faire les narrateurs ? Rah, j'vous jure...), nous passerons sur le rituel en lui-même. Contentez-vous de savoir que reproduire la forme d'un crustacé en faisant la macarena est très difficile et humiliant...

Une épaisse fumée était maintenant exhalée par le sol, qui laissait également échapper une forte lumière... Non, ce n'était pas exactement de la lumière... Plus une sorte de sensation qui faisait penser à de la lumière, mais pas grand-chose de visible en soi. Notre traceuse de sortilèges repoussa une mèche de cheveux écarlate derrière son oreille et s'empara d'un ordi blanc, dont l'écran luisait faiblement. Sur cet écran, un document bloc-notes était ouvert. Sur ce document, des messages, tous les mêmes, s'empilaient, suivis d'un pseudo, d'un nom, de smileys pour certains. Les messages d'anniversaire de la fanbase au grand complet. Elle le déposa précautionneusement dans le cercle de craie et recula précipitamment devant le flot de fumée qui redoubla.

Le pentacle avait fini d'irradier. La jeune fille s'approcha de l'ordinateur, et l'éteignit. Restant un moment immobile, elle opta finalement pour aller rejoindre son lit, adressant une dernière prière à Euthanasie.

"Par pitié, faite que ça ai marché..."

Loin de là...

Fred ouvrit les yeux. Un rayon de soleil venait le narguer jusque sur son oreiller, l'arrachant cruellement aux bras de Morphée. Il poussa un grognement plaintif et enfouit son visage sous ledit oreiller. Quelques minutes de silence suivirent, avant qu'un lourd craquement ne se fasse entendre. Exaspéré, il releva la tête, et se figea. Devant lui n'était plus l'endroit qu'il connaissait si parfaitement, pour y habiter, mais une grande étendue d'obscurité. Des chuchotements se faisaient entendre, sans qu'il puisse capter réellement ce qui se disait. Ce chuchotement pris de l'ampleur, devenant une foule parlante, les voix se chevauchants dans une cacophonie absurde et inaudible. Le youtuber se demanda s'il ne devenait pas tout simplement fou, lorsque les voix s'accordèrent peu à peu, en une phrase intelligible, joyeusement scandée "Bon anniversaire !"

Il ferma les yeux profondément, et les rouvrit sur un paysage familier. Battant nerveusement des paupières, il s'assit et resta hébété un petit instant.

Encore plus loin de là...

Théo rouvrit les yeux sur un paysage familier. Le campement était immobile encore, illuminé par la lumière nouvelle du matin. Il s'assit sur sa couchette et resta un moment immobile. Avait-ce été un rêve ? Un cauchemar ?  
Le message d'anniversaire résonnait encore dans son esprit, et il secoua la tête en souriant. Non, trop de joie dans ces voix pour que ce fût un cauchemar. Il s'étira et se leva. Cette journée d'anniversaire s'annonçait belle et sereine, dépourvue de toute araignée ou buveur de chair. Pleine de lumière et d'aventures. 


	10. Le cadeau de MlleLauChan

_Le cadeau de MlleLauChan !_

 **Une bouteille à la mer : Joyeux anniversaire !**

Théo méditait. Ce point se devait d'être souligné car cette tranquillité, rare étaient les fois où il la recherchait. Cependant, entre un Bob sous caféine en permanence, un Grunlek au bras mécanique complètement fou et un Shin qui s'aimantait à tous les puits environnants, Théo avait besoin de se déconnecter de temps en temps. Littéralement.  
Hélas, quelle infortune, Théo fut dérangé ! Lui qui s'était placé sur une plage de galet, exprès parce qu'il ne voulait pas que l'un de ces idiots de compagnons essayent de le surprendre puis se plaignent qu'il lui plante sa lame dans les côtes, il entendit arriver les trois compères en beuglant comme des enfants… des enfants ayant bu le café de Bob. S'il ne réagissait pas tout de suite, ça allait être ingérable.  
― Cassez-vous, je suis pas garde d'enfants. Faites-moi plaisir, faites demi-tour droit dans la flotte !  
Fallait-il précisé qu'il était de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'on l'interrompait en pleine méditation ?  
― Faut que tu viennes Théo, cette découverte va révolutionner le monde de la magie, que dis-je ? Le monde entier !  
Allons bon, voilà Bob qui s'enflamme. Au-delà du jeu de mot douteux, qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait, cet inconscient de semi-démon de ses deux amygdales? La tête de Théo pivota brusquement vers la droite, regard de tueur à l'appui.  
― Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ? J'te préviens, si tu me demandes la permission d'aller nager dans un puits de psy, je t'y jette. Peut-être que de cette façon j'aurai enfin la paix…  
― C'est encore mieux, espèce d'idiot, insista Bob, attrapant le bras de Théo pour l'agiter en tout sens comme un enfant hyperactif.  
― Réfléchis bien à tes dernières volontés avant d'aller plus loin, si t'essaye de me faire entrer dans un de tes trips psychiques bizarres, je fais sauter ta tête comme un bouchon de champagne.  
Que faire quand trois compagnons s'amassent sur soi comme un tsunami ? Rien à part se laisser porter. Théo, espérant gagner du temps pour être peinard pas la suite, se laissa emmener par un Bob surexcité, Shin et Grunlek leur emboîtant le pas.  
― Tu vas voir, répétait sans cesse le pyromancien, même toi, tu seras capable d'apprécier la beauté de la chose !  
Que… Quoi ? Théo eut des sueurs froides. Il n'appréciait pas des masses ce « chose » indéfini. Le paladin se reprit. Si Grunlek était dans le coup, il n'y avait pas trop de mouron à se faire. Habituellement, c'était plutôt lui la tête pensante de secours quand Bob commençait à pédaler dans la semoule pendant que Shin s'embourbait et que lui-même ne pouvait les remettre dans le droit chemin d'un coup sec dans la tête. Un coup de poing, hein, il n'était pas un monstre.  
Habituellement, oui, c'était le mot. La stupéfaction de Théo fut complète une fois qu'ils furent arrivés sur les lieux. Ils étaient toujours sur cette plage de galets, face à la mer, mais à une bonne vingtaine de mètres de là où Théo s'était installé, hors de son champ de vision. Et, plus exactement, face à un puits.  
― J'en étais sûr, éclata l'Inquisiteur en se retournant vers Bob, encore un foutu puits de psy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici et qu'est-ce qu'il a d'extraordinaire ?  
― Même un insensible comme toi devrait le sentir, tu me déçois Théo !  
L'Inquisiteur de la Lumière, piqué dans sa fierté, se concentra avant de commettre un meurtre. Il attendit, attendit, attendit… attendit.  
Il rouvrit les yeux, éberlué.  
― Aucune vibration ?  
― En fait, il y en a une, rectifia Bob, vraiment très faible et inoffensive. Parce que vois-tu, mon bon –hem – Théo, ce puits mène à un monde parallèle au nôtre.  
Ben tiens donc ! Et la petite fille de l'autre fois était morte pendant qu'on y était !  
― Comment le sais-tu ? s'enquit un Théo suspicieux.  
― J'y étais, hé banane !  
Magnifique silence prémonitoire…  
― D'accord, là, je te laisse le choix. Comment veux-tu mourir ?  
Là-dessus, il faut faire une petite ellipse, le temps que Grunlek et Shin empêchent Théo de trucider un Bob tentant de lui expliquer par A + B qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès, qu'il ne l'avait pas vu en flânant près de la mer et que c'était une vague qui l'avait tracté à l'intérieur. D'ailleurs, il pouvait en témoigner, sa toge était encore trempée. Mais oui, Théo, enfin, regarde ! Une toge foutue pour cette découverte du siècle, du millénaire ! Calme-toi et écoutes deux minutes ! Débranche le mode Inquisiteur !  
Théo revenu à la raison par les multiples mystères que soulevait l'existence de ce puits, et parce que Bob n'était pas devenu un démon même après cinq minutes passé près de ce fichu puits, le mage put poursuivre sans être trop inquiété.  
― J'y suis tombé et je me suis retrouvé nez-à-nez avec un gars qui me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau !  
Mon Dieu. Théo s'était demandé, de temps à autre, ce qui se passerait si Bob croisait un type du même acabit que lui. Il avait résolu cette terrifiante hypothèse en concluant que cela ne pourrait engendrer que des catastrophes et d'horribles migraines à ceux qui les supporteraient. Et il avait eu raison.  
― On a tous les deux eu les miquettes, évidemment, je ne savais pas où j'étais et il ne savait pas d'où je venais. Mais au final, il n'a pas appelé ce qu'il appelait « la police », je suppose c'est un autre nom pour les Inquisiteurs, et on a pas mal parlé. Un gars sympa mais il parle vraiment beaucoup !  
Théo ricana.  
― L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !... Quel rapport avec moi ?  
― Attends, j'ai pas fini ! Donc, je suis revenu pour rassurer Grun et Shin, ils ont essayé et ils se trouvent qu'ils se sont retrouvés avec leur « eux » de ce monde ! Ma théorie c'est qu'on existe dans ce monde parallèle, on a pas forcément la même apparence vu que Grunlek est pas tombé sur un nain, mais on est connecté à nos espèces de… de « nous », je ne vois pas comment dire autrement.  
― Ok, stop ! J'en peux plus, je pige plus rien, l'interrompit Théo, se massant les tempes, agacé. Je vais pas me répété mille fois, quel rapport avec moi ?  
― On a posé quelque question avec ces gars, vraiment sympas, pas méchants, comme nous quoi ! Et il se trouve qu'ils se connaissent, eux aussi !  
― Et donc ?  
― Faut tout t'expliquer Théo ! Il est possible qu'ils connaissent ton "toi" de ce monde. C'est fort possible d'ailleurs.  
― Ouais, reprit Shin, il se trouve qu'ils jouent à un jeu papier. En "raule plaille" ou un truc du genre, comme ils disent, et ils nous incarnent !  
Théo observa le demi-élémentaire comme s'il lui avait poussé trois têtes supplémentaires. C'était lui, à présent, qui était complètement perdu !  
― D'où ma théorie, que je nommerai « La théorie Balthazar », d'après laquelle il y a une espèce de résonance entre nous et nos « nous » de ce monde-là. Nos deux mondes communiquent inconsciemment et… bon c'est pas encore au point mais il y a forcément une explication, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence !  
Une veine pulsant dangereusement sur sa tempe, le poing serré, Théo se trouvait très patient envers ces trois illuminés. Grunlek n'avait encore rien dit, mais il suffisait de voir ses yeux brillants d'intérêt pour savoir qu'il en avait assez vu sur la technologie de ce monde parallèle pour voulait y retourner.  
― Revenons-en à ce type là…  
― Ah oui ! Il s'appelle Fred, enfin c'est le nom qu'on nous a donné par souci de sécurité je suppose c'est normal, et il te joue toi dans ce jeu papier.  
― Et même que c'est un certain Mayhar qui chapeaute tout, s'exclama Shin.  
― Comme quoi, ça ne correspond pas exactement à notre monde, pointa intelligemment Théo.  
― On le rencontrera peut-être ici, des hommes sadiques, il y en a à la pelle ! Il y en a bien un avec lequel on s'entendra bien.  
Dis de cette manière, Théo n'avait pas très envie de le connaître.

― Ou alors, c'est le seul et unique Dieu de ce monde-ci, supposa Grunlek, et on s'est tous fait avoir.  
― Bon Dieu, ne dis pas ce genre de connerie, Grunlek, ronchonna l'Inquisiteur de la Lumière, c'est ma vie que tu remets en question. Revenons-en au fait, pourquoi vous me dites tous ça ?  
Croisement de regard de ses trois compagnons, cette complicité louche lui tapait sur le système. Les répliques se succédèrent, chacun se refilant le bébé sans trop vouloir assumer.  
― Ben, il se trouve que c'est son anniversaire demain…  
― Et on te connait, Théo, toi et ta franchise bourrue…  
― Ton manque de tact. On s'est dit que c'était une bonne idée, pour un premier contact, que ça pourrait t'aider, t'inviter à être avenant.  
Grunlek avait fini par dire le fond de leur pensée. Pas si difficile que ça avait l'air d'être. Le sourcil de Théo n'avait eu de cesse de se lever, jusqu'à atteindre les sommets, durant les explications de ses trois amis. Voilà pourquoi il avait été si paisible, si longtemps ! Ces trois gredins avaient comploté dans son dos pour éprouver sa sociabilité.  
Comme s'il était un monstre !  
― Je vais pas là-dedans, annonça Théo avec fermeté.  
― C'est ce qu'on pensait.  
Allons bon, ils avaient pensé à tout. Leur plan B se présenta sous la forme d'un papier, d'une bouteille, d'une plume et d'une petite bouteille d'encre.  
― Un petit message, ça te coûte rien et il ne r*** pas de se prendre un bouclier en pleine poire.  
… Pourquoi le trouvait-on asocial déjà ? Tss ! Ayez des amis et tolérer les demi-démons, vous vous en mordrez les doigts. Les autres insistaient, voulaient l'encombrer avec leurs objets de torture. Ils réussirent, bien parce que Théo avait baissé les bras en comprenant que lutter à un contre trois ne servait à rien.  
― Et espérons que tu l'assommeras pas avec en le jetant dans le puits, lança Bob en retenant un fou rire.  
Théo se promit de se venger plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait se débarrasser de ces choses. Tandis que ces trois traîtres retournaient dans le camp en trottinant joyeusement, le paladin était bloqué devant ce foutu puits et cette foutue page blanche.  
Il ne pouvait même pas faire semblant et jeter ni vu ni connu tous ces trucs ! Ces trois larrons poseraient des questions à leur satané alter-égo dans cet autre monde et il se ferait griller, traiter de sans cœur, insensible et ce genre d'embarras l'ennuyait d'avance.  
Bon, se dit Théo avec un soupir, finissons-en vite fait bien fait.  
Assis sur la plage de galets, il se mit à griffonner quelques mots, de plus en plus concentré, se prenant au jeu sans en être conscient. La missive écrite, il se releva, satisfait de lui mettre. Jouant avec la bouteille scellée d'un bouchon de liège, la faisant sauter dans le creux de sa main, le paladin eut un regard décidé vers le puits de psy.  
Et advienne que pourra.  
De retour dans le camp, ses amis lui posèrent moult questions mais furent bien en peine d'avoir une réponse claire. Evasif, le paladin repartit faire un tour, l'esprit ailleurs.

.

« Cher Fred,  
Désolé pour la familiarité, on m'a donné que ce diminutif, je suppose que tu n'aimes pas des masses qu'un inconnu ou une inconnue, en use. Ce message n'a qu'un seul but, alors je ne le ferai pas trop long.  
Joyeux anniversaire !  
Passe une excellente journée, quoiqu'il se passe, en espérant que cette année passée t'aura apporté de bonnes choses et que l'année suivante t'en réserve bien d'autres.  
PS : Évite les montagnes, ça porte malheur. Crois-moi. »


	11. Le cadeau de Gryf Rougelame

_BON-SOIR les gens. Et non, cette fois, je ne vous traite pas d'enfoirés car vous le savez sûrement, aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Fred ! Voilà, comme j'avais pas d'idée de fanfic à écrire parce que je suis un noob (1 j'aime = 1 soutien….. nan, j'déconne!), j'ai repris les paroles du générique d'Oum le dauphin. D'ailleurs, je vous conseille d'aller l'écouter si vous ne connaissez pas, histoire d'avoir la mélodie en tête. C'est la première fois que je fais ça, les rimes ne sont pas parfaites et il doit manquer quelques pieds parfois. Et encore une fois JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE FRED !_

 _Théo, le paladin_

On l'appelle Théo Silverberg

Dans son église salvatrice

On se raconte sans fin

Ses massacres apathiques

Quand surgit Théo Silverberg

De Lysandr à la Vieille Tour

Les p'tites filles et les gardiens

Vont se cacher dans les coins

Il a des ch'veux noirs comme la nuit

Des yeux de haine qui s'illuminent

Jusqu'au fond des gouffres amers

Paladin d'la Lumière

On l'appelle Théo Silverberg

Il est pur comme les ténèbres

Il a trois petits copains

Qui l'aiment et dont il se sert

Il traque, il boute, il pourfend

Et il détruit jusqu'au bout

Un peu du rêve d'enfant

Qui vit en chacun de nous

Il a des ch'veux noirs comme la nuit

Des yeux de haine qui s'illuminent

Jusqu'au fond des gouffres amers

Paladin d'la Lumière

Paladin d'la Lumière

Paladin d'la Lumière

 _Voilà, c'était ma participation à l'anniv' de Fred. En espérant que ça vous ai plu ;)_


	12. Le cadeau de LolaLola23111963

_Le cadeau de LolaLola23111963 !_

 _Yellow. On va faire court, et on se loupera pas cette fois (oui j'ai réussi à le faire)_ _  
_ _Blanche :Pour sa défense, elle avait un léger problème de temps et de maîtrise…_ _  
_ _C'est une aide ça ou un reproche ?_ _  
_ _Micka: Ca dépend je dirais._ _  
_ _Breeef, on est pas là pour ça* sort les cymbales, les trompettes, et un portrait d'une charmante petite fille*_

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE FRED**

« Bande d'abrutis ! MERCI ! »

Mais quelle bande de branquignols ! Pourquoi ils avaient fait ça ? POURQUOI ? ! Y pouvait pas rester tranquillement dans leur coin, lui foutre la paix, s'occuper de leurs petites affaires de m*** ! Je savais vraiment pas ce qui me retenait de les massacrer ; un truc m'échappait.

Bon. Heureusement que je le tenais bien, il avait l'air habité par le démon. Ce qui est assez paradoxale quand on est Inquisiteur/Paladin de la Lumière. N'empêche, ils ont vraiment eu une chance inouïe que je réagisse à temps et dans leur sens. On peut pas leur en vouloir, ça partait d'une bonne intention. Même si, quand j'ai vu le résultat, je dois dire que j'ai failli m'étouffer et de rire et de désespoir.

Je crois qu'on a fait une bêtise… Théo a failli nous sauter dessus ; ces yeux reflétaient une énorme envie de meurtre. Je pensais pas que cela le mettrait dans cet état moi ! Et puis, d'abord, c'était l'idée de B.O.B ! Il m'a obligé à l'aidée, mais c'est lui le cerveau, je ne suis coupable de rien du tout, c'est sa faute, SA FAUTE !

Roooh, oui c'était mon idée, mais je jure que je voulais bien faire ! Et puis, je suis désolé, c'est déjà un bon point, n'es pas ? Grunleck n'avait qu'à nous apprendre mieux comment s'y prendre : c'était une sacrée affaire, quand même. Moi, je voulais juste lui faire plaisir : c'était son anniversaire, je me disais qu'il serait content…

Allonger aux abords de la forêt, Eden regardait avec mépris ces humains, ces « maîtres » comme ils s'appelaient eux même. Ils gesticulaient dans tous les sens, c'était parfaitement insensé ; surtout au milieu d'un bois maudit ou rodaient mille et un créatures à l'ouïe sensible.  
Tous ça pour une histoire de lessive qui plus ai ; pas de quoi en faire un plat.

La louve secoua avec découragement : c'était pas bien grave que d'avoir rétrécit l'armure au lavage et d'avoir renverser le gâteau sur la tête de l'homme de lumière !


	13. Le cadeau de Lulukaw

_Le cadeau de Lulukaw !_

En ce début de soirée, un petit groupe s'était rassemblé autour du feu de camp et discutait à voix basse, profitant du fait que l'un d'entre eux soit parti explorer les environs. Viktor était celui qui menait la conversation, attentivement écouté par les trois autres. Il venait de leur apprendre quelque chose dont le paladin ne leur avait jamais parlé. En effet, en plus de marquer le début de leur retraite en ville pour échapper au froid, d'ici quelques jours ce serait l'anniversaire de Théo. Malgré tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, jamais il ne leur avait fait part de sa date de naissance et, grâce à (ou à cause de) Viktor, ses compagnons étaient à présent déterminés à fêter cette journée. Ils avaient déjà organisé la plupart des détails, ne restait plus qu'à espérer que le paladin soit coopératif, ce qui n'était pas encore gagné.

En revenant au camp, celui-ci s'était vite rendu compte que quelque chose clochait. Ses compagnons, qu'il avait entendu rire de bon cœur, s'étaient tus dès son arrivée et, un peu vexé, il n'avait pas posé de questions.

La veille du fameux jour, les aventuriers étaient arrivés dans une auberge et au matin, Bob, Shin, Grunlek et Viktor se levèrent au plus tôt pour tout préparer. En milieu de matinée, Théo fut éveillé par la chaleur d'un rayon de soleil et une voix qui l'appelait doucement. Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et aperçut devant lui le visage de Bob qui s'exclama:

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Théo !

A ces mots, le sourire naissant du paladin s'effaça et il remonta les couvertures sur son visage en tournant le dos au mage. C'était à nouveau cette période de l'année et ses amis semblaient vouloir le lui rappeler.

Après avoir été sorti de son lit de force par Bob, il finit par se lever et descendit précipitamment en se rendant compte que son équipement n'était plus à sa place. En-bas, il trouva Shin qui s'affairait à nettoyer minutieusement son épée, son bouclier et son armure, disposés sur une table. Il leva la tête vers lui avec un sourire, satisfait de son travail. Théo déjà rendu maussade par son réveil, commença à être sérieusement agacé. Il leur avait déjà dit plusieurs fois de ne pas toucher à son équipement ! Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire à Shin ce qu'il pensait, Grunlek arriva de la cuisine derrière lui et lança joyeusement:

\- Bonjour Théo, bon anniversaire ! Tu as faim ? Je t'ai préparé ton repas préféré !

Shin et Bob l'entraînèrent pour le faire asseoir à une table. Ils riaient et ne semblaient pas vraiment tenir compte des protestations de Théo, les jugeant sûrement habituelles. Au bout de quelques minutes à argumenter dans le vide, l'inquisiteur n'y tint plus. Il se dégagea violemment et commença à s'éloigner vers l'entrée de l'auberge.

\- Vous commencez à me gonfler ! Si je vous ai jamais dit ma date d'anniversaire c'est qu'y a une raison !

Sur ces paroles, il sortit et claqua la porte, laissant derrière lui ses compagnons surpris qui se sentirent soudain un peu coupables. Viktor, qui les observait, sortit calmement à sa suite.

Théo s'était réfugié près d'un grand arbre et s'était assis pour méditer et essayer de se calmer. Il détestait cette journée et il détestait encore plus qu'on s'amuse à la lui rappeler ! Un craquement le fit rouvrir les yeux et il lança un regard noir au nouvel arrivant.

\- Pourquoi tu as organisé tout ça ?

Viktor, souriant tranquillement, vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Écoute, toi et moi on sait mieux que personne ce qu'il s'est passé à cette période. Mais ça commence à faire longtemps, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de passer à autre chose ? Je ne te demande pas d'oublier évidemment, mais juste de penser un peu à toi et de profiter de ce que tu as. Ils veulent juste te faire passer la meilleure journée possible.

Avec un soupir, Théo se renfrogna et se mit à regarder dans le vide. Viktor n'insista pas plus et le laissa seul. Ce n'est qu'une bonne heure plus tard qu'il rentra, le froid ayant eu raison de lui. Ses amis lui sautèrent presque dessus à son arrivée, s'excusant tous ensemble. Théo les arrêta d'un geste. Il avait décidé de ne pas leur en vouloir, Viktor n'avait pas complètement tort. Son ventre se mit soudain à gargouiller, il n'avait rien mangé depuis son réveil et Grunlek partit immédiatement chercher le repas qu'il avait préparé tandis que tous allaient s'installer à table. Tout se passa bien, la paladin s'était enfin détendu.

\- Au fait Théo, on a un petit cadeau pour toi, l'interpella le mage. On s'est dit que depuis le temps, tu pourrais peut-être le remplacer.

Bob lui tendit une longue bande de tissu pliée plusieurs fois. Théo la prit et l'examina. C'était un bandeau rouge foncé, orné de fines broderies dorées sur ses bords. Ne sachant que dire, il regarda ses compagnons tour à tour et finit par croiser le regard serein de Viktor.

\- ... Merci, finit-il par dire avec un léger sourire.

Il retira d'un geste l'ancien bandeau ornait son front et noua habilement celui que ses amis venaient de lui offrir. Profiter de ce qu'il avait ? Pourquoi pas après tout, il pouvait au moins essayer.


	14. Le cadeau de Shueino

_Le cadeau de Shueino !_

 _Les personnages d'Aventure ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Fred du grenier, Seb du grenier, Bob Lennon et Krayn, Mahyar s'appartient à lui même. J'écris juste pour le plaisir donc je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cela_

C'était un jour comme les autres, il faisait beau, peu de voitures voir aucune, calme, silence à volupté. Dans un coin de Bretagne, non loin de Rennes, dans un appartement vivait un jeune homme qui vivait de ses vidéos, comme bien d'autres jeunes hommes ou femmes. Il avait deux comparses pour créer ses vidéos bien que l'un des trois ne soit pas là aujourd'hui cause : « bientôt noël j'ai oublié de faire mes cadeaux ».

Frédéric ou Fred se plaisait à crier sur des jeux pourris, rigoler avec son ami Sébastien ou Seb. Mais ce qui devait être un jour comme les autres fut perturbée par plusieurs événements, et, à en juger par le sourire de Seb, il ne devait pas être innocent à cela.

Le portable de Fred sonna, intrigué ce dernier décrocha et tomba sur la voix paniqué de Krayn, un jeune homme streamer de son état et également un de ses amis.

\- Fred ? aide moi, je ne sais plus quoi faire, je me fais harceler par des personnes louches, c'est horrible, là, je suis dans le train mais j'en peu plus et …  
\- Calme toi Krayn, tu vas trop vite, …voilà… c'est bon ? bon écoute va chez Bob, c'est plus rapide, on te rejoint avec Seb

Après avoir rassuré le streamer et expliquer la situation à son ami qui prévint leur compagnon, Fred partit démarrer la voiture.

\- Bob ? oui c'est bon Krayn arrive, oui Il ne se doute de rien, mais franchement je crois qu'il va nous tuer  
\- Surement mais après ça, à toute, retarde le au max !

Après avoir raccroché, Seb fila à la suite de son compagnon, jeta un œil à la pendule 13h15 le train devait être arrivé maintenant.

\- Seb ! grouille-toi  
\- Oui pardon j'arrive

 _Dans un autre monde_

Théo De Silverberg relisait une nouvelle fois la lettre de l'église de la lumière, qui lui sommait de venir à la capital CE jour-là précis, il avait d'abord refusé mais Viktor avait insisté lourdement et ils étaient partis alors que tout le monde dormaient.  
Théo soupira, ses amis allaient le tuer à son retour, mais chaque année il recevait la même lettre et à chaque fois il y était allé sous leurs regards peinés, mais il n'avait pas le choix « un paladin de la lumière doit fêter sa naissance parmi les siens ».

Il repensait à Shin, son regard bleu légèrement rêveur, mais bien déterminé, il haïssait les églises de l'eau, et de la lumière, la raison pour la première était évidente, pour la seconde c'était à cause de cette fameuse lettre que son ami avait tous les ans.  
Puis il y avait Grunlek, l'ingénieur au doux regard, franc et gentil, respectueux mais à chaque fois que Théo partait ce jour-là, le respect dans son regard disparaissait laissant place à une légère colère, et enfin Bob, le demi-démon, le citadin au grand cœur, il parle beaucoup mais c'est juste pour combler les silences qui l'oppresse, mais chaque année il se taisait, un silence lourd sans paroles.  
Autant Bob l'énervé à parler autant que ce mutisme annuel le pesait et il savait pourquoi, c'était la même raison que celle de la colère de Grunlek et de Shin.

Théo soupira encore, arrêta son cheval, et lui fit faire demi-tour, il préférait affronter Bob, Grunlek, et Shin, se fâcher avec eux plutôt que d'aller avec Viktor et des gens qui ne le comprenait pas. Viktor le regarda partir et sur un « ah les jeunes » continua sa route tranquillement.

 _Quelque part en Bretagne_

Fred s'énervait à chercher une place sur le parking près de l'appart de son ami, bougonnait des « il ne pouvait pas choisir un appart avec un parking avec des places pour se garer » « m… » et autres joyeusetés. A côté de lui Seb était calme, espérant que tous serait prêt à temps.  
Au bout d'un moment ils trouvèrent une place et se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Bob qui les attendaient.

\- Il se passe quoi avec Krayn ? il n'arrête pas de pleurer, ça me fend le cœur, je ne sais plus quoi faire  
\- Il est où ?  
\- Dans le salon

Sur ces mots il entra et se figea. Bob et Seb qui le suivait sourirent tendrement, un énorme gâteau trônait sur la table avec des cadeaux sur le canapé à côté d'un Krayn qui lisait un livre le plus tranquillement du monde.

\- Mais… qu'es ce que…  
\- Désolé c'était le seul moyen de te faire venir sans t'alerter ; Bob affichait un air contrit, ce qui amusa un peu Fred, Krayn et Seb.  
\- Mais promis on ne recommencera pas, trop éprouvant pour tout le monde ; ajouta Seb sur le ton de l'humour.  
\- Mahyar n'a pas pu venir et s'en excuse

Krayn s'était levé et avait presque murmuré cette dernière phrase. Fred était abasourdi, sa colère avait fondue et son inquiétude s'était changé en certitude : c'était ses amis et quoi qu'ils fassent, il ne voudrait en aucun cas en changer.

\- Allez viens manger, et Fred ?  
\- Oui ?

Les trois jeunes gens se regardèrent et à l'unisson dirent :

\- Joyeux anniversaire.

 _Dans un autre monde_

Lumière galopait, martelant la terre, cherchant à aller plus vite, son cavalier espérer arriver à temps. Au bout d'un moment le cheval s'arrêta, en face de lui un campement, avec un feu de camp, semblais endormi.  
Théo descendit et s'approcha, il avait remarqué les yeux turquoise de son compagnon élémentaire et pouvait sentir les soupçons du nain dans son dos, le feu semblait respirer comme la forme assise du mage en train de lire, le paladin ne s'en formalisa pas, il attendit le début des hostilités.

Rien ne bougeait dans le camp, l'élémentaire et le nain avait fini par s'assoir autour du feu, encadrant Théo et Bob. La tension ne montait pas mais le silence s'alourdit, devint pesant.

Soudain un rire fusa, un rire léger, nerveux, provoqué par ce silence étrange et volumineux, un rire qui en déclencha un autre puis un troisième et enfin les pris tous. Théo était heureux, il était avec les personnes les plus chères à son cœur, celles qu'il protègerait à jamais et il le savait qu'il en était de même pour ses compagnons, il était leur ami et le fait qu'il se soit absenté durant la nuit leurs avaient fait de la peine.

Le fou rire passé Grunlek alla chercher dans son paquetage un paquet moyen et le donna à Théo en précisant que c'était de la part de tous, Bob et Shin lui sourirent et d'un seul mouvement de leur main écrivirent en lettres d'eau et de feu une phrase qui gonfla le cœur de Théo.

Joyeux Anniversaire.


	15. Le cadeau de JuuriSan

_Le cadeau de JuuriSan !_

 **COURSE ENTRE LES FOUGERES**

JuuriSan était une fille calme et ordinaire. Même si elle faisait partie de la fanbase d'écriture d'Aventures, elle restait quelqu'un de relativement tranquille. Alors quand une personne déboula en hurlant dans son salon à sept heures du matin alors qu'elle dégustait ses céréales, elle trouva la scène des plus normales. Myfanwi, essoufflée se précipita vers elle alors qu'elle mastiquait d'un air absent en fixant le mur en face d'elle.

_ On a perdu Fred ! Hurla-t-elle en agitant les bras.

JuuriSan se réveilla instantanément et recracha sans le faire exprès sa bouchée sur l'un de ses chats, qui partit en courant et en miaulant ce qui devait êtres des insultes.

_ Quoi ?!

Un petit groupe s'était formé dans la forêt de Fougère. Beaucoup de filles étaient présentes, grelottant à cause du froid breton. Quelques hommes étaient eux aussi présents, un peu plus à l'écart cependant.

_ On se les gèle, se plaignit Hakukai en resserrant son manteau autour d'elle.  
_ Il fait pas si froid que ça pour la saison, affirma JuuriSan, habillée de son sweat.

On grommela un peu contre la bretonne qui avait l'habitude de ce froid avant que les quatre hommes qui étaient un peu plus loin ne se rapprochent. Aussitôt, le silence se fit, seulement interrompu par la perte de connaissance de Gryf lorsqu'il vit Mahyar proche de lui.

_ Bon, vous avez compris ce qu'il faut faire ? Demanda une fois de plus Seb à l'intention du groupe.  
_ On cherche Fred et on hurle au canard quand on le trouve, répéta une nouvelle fois Kimi.

L'ingénieur du son hocha de la tête, soulagé de voir que la fanbase n'était pas dissidente aujourd'hui.

_ Faire des groupes de deux serait le mieux, la forêt est grande et on ratissera plus vite, proposa Bob Lennon, armé de son manteau rouge.  
_ Bonne idée, séparons nous.

Peu à peu, les petits groupes se dispatchèrent, ne laissant que dans la petite clairière les quatre aventuriers. Krayn tourna la tête à droite et à gauche en vérifiant tout les coins avant de hocher la tête. Mahyar siffla un bref coup et Fred sortit des fourrés comme par magie.

_ Ils sont tous partit ? Demanda le joueur du grenier, un peu inquiet.  
_ Pas de problème, avec la taille de la forêt, ils devraient en avoir pour des heures, pouffa le pyrobarbare et imaginant tous les fans retourner les fougères une à une.  
_ C'était un bon plan quand même, sourit Seb en prenant son presque frère par les épaules. Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant, on va boire un verre pour fêter ton anniversaire ?

Les autres acquiescèrent avec vigueur alors que le MJ resta silencieux. Il espérait que la fanbase n'avait pas trop mit le bordel dans l'appartement de Fred : il avait imaginé des boucliers partout en donnant les clefs à Myfanwi.


	16. Le cadeau de Madpsychohatter

**Joyeux anniversaire Fred !**

(écouter l'air de « Dumb ways to die » en lisant ceci, je ne possède pas la chanson utilisée !)

Tintin se prend une valise

Ou une clochette sur la tête

Il se fait tuer par les passants

Bettlejuice meurt en tombant

Dumb ways to die  
So many dumb ways to die  
Dumb ways to di-ie-ie  
So many dumb ways to die

Le chevalier Seiya se suicide  
Le saï de Raphel est inutile  
Le niveau du barrage

Vous le hairez jusqu'au craquage

Dumb ways to die  
So many dumb ways to die  
Dumb ways to di-ie-ie  
So many dumb ways to die 

Batman ne sait pas bloquer  
Et Batgirl, en deux coup s'fait défoncer

Link ne lève pas vite son bouclier  
Silent service, c'est très très très lent 

Dumb ways to die  
So many dumb ways to die  
Dumb ways to di-ie-ie  
So many dumb ways to die 

Spirou traverse par les airs

Des sauts de l'ange, tu vas en faire

Dragons's Lair, c'est un enfer

L'enclume te fera appeler ta mère 

Dumb ways to die  
So many dumb ways to die  
Dumb ways to di-ie-ie  
So many dumb ways to die 

Avec Bip-bip, il faut surtout pas aller vite

Taz mange toutes les bombes sans aucune raison

Le pouvoir de l'amour est vraiment inutile  
Les jeux Famille Adams auront votre raison  
Les hitbox des ennemis sont vraiment un souci.

Ça ne rime pas mais ces jeux existent bien !

Les jeux pourris  
Tellement de jeux pourris  
Les jeux pourris-is-is-is

Tellement de jeux

Tellement de jeux pourris 

Joyeux anniversaire au Joueur du Grenier !

De la part de Maddey.


	17. Le cadeau de Kimisukiro

**Salut Fred ! Joyeux Anniversaire de la part de Kimisukiro, je te souhaite plein de bonheur pour l'année avenir, qu'elle soit remplie de bonnes nouvelles, de bonheur et d'accomplissement dans tes projets à venir.**

 **Comme petit cadeau je t'offre ce petit texte en espérant qu'il te fasse plaisir.**

Dans une forêt du Cratère, pile au centre de cette masse de verdure, il y avait un cercle. Une clairière parfaitement circulaire, dénudée de végétation. Personne ne savait la cause de cette anomalie de la nature, certaines personnes croyaient qu'une immense pierre s'était abattue, laissant à jamais une cicatrice sur leur douce forêt. La lune brillait de sa lueur blanchâtre, la forêt était endormie et pourtant, quelqu'un ne dormait pas. Un cheval au galopait vers le centre du massif forestier. Après plusieurs minutes de course, le quadrupède s'arrêta à la lisière du cercle, il s'ébroua avant de laisser son cavalier se glisser le long de son flanc et entrer dans la clairière. L'inconnu enleva sa cape noire, un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année fut éblouit pas la lune. Il avait une lourde armure de plate et des cheveux bruns. Une épée de Paladin était soigneusement rangée dans son fourreau doré. Il sortit de sa besace de cuir, un paquet. Il s'assit contre un arbre et attendit, quelques minutes plus tard, la terre se mit à trembler, le Paladin sauta sur ses pieds et vit une lumière sortir du sol. Sans hésiter il sauta dans la lueur doré, il se sentit tourner sur lui-même, il ferma les yeux et colla ses bras contre corps. Soudain tout s'arrêta, il ouvrit lentement les yeux, il regarda autour de lui. Il y avait des étagères remplies de mangas, jeux vidéo, livres en tout genre. Au centre de la pièce il y avait un canapé ou un homme de son âge dormait profondément. Un filet de bave coulait sur son menton, son ordinateur était encore allumé sur une page word vide. Le paladin posa le paquet sur la table et posa sa main gantée sur le front de l'endormi. Il soupira, il était tellement triste que son homologue ne pouvait pas le voir. Finalement il repartit dans le vortex qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici.

Fréderic Molas se redressa sur son canapé. Il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre où il était. Il mit ses lunettes et vit ce qu'il y avait devant lui. Il prit le paquet et vit une figurine à l'intérieur. C'était lui….tenant une épée vers le haut. Il s'imaginait presque hurler « PUTAINNNNNN » Soudain il entendit des pas derrière lui, Krayn, Bob, Seb et Mahyar entrèrent dans la pièce

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE FRED !

Le gamer sourit, il savait de qui venait ce petit cadeau, il le voyait tous les soirs entrer dans son appartement. Il le remercia mentalement avant de partir faire la fête avec ses amis.

 **Walla**

 **Je te fais plein de gros bisous et de petites filles à défoncer. Encore un JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE**

 **Biz**

 **Kimi !**


	18. Le cadeau de Missy

_Ahem, je tiens tout d'abord à dire que je devais faire le fanart de couverture, et puis j'ai simplement manquée de temps. Donc à la place, voici un petit drabble sur Viktor et Théo, un peu culcul sur les bords mais fait avec beaucoup d'amour. Enjoy. - Missy_

Théo avait toujours été un enfant curieux et turbulent, mais depuis la mort de son père, il n'était plus qu'une boule d'amertume sur pattes. Il s'était éteint, renfermé et ne se défoulait qu'en s'entraînant sans relâche, frappant les troncs d'arbres jusqu'à s'en faire saigner les poings. Plus fort. Il devait devenir plus fort que lui et atteindre son rêve : Devenir paladin.

Il n'avait plus que ça en tête, et au moment de souffler sa 12ème bougie, c'est le vœu qu'il formula à la Lumière. Une fois sa part de gâteau avalée, il sortit dehors sans même prendre la peine de déballer ses cadeaux. Étonné de son comportement, Viktor assit en bout de table regarda d'un air soucieux la mère du petit.

« Lotte, ton fils m'inquiète.

-Je sais Viktor, je sais. C'est comme ça depuis que son père est mort tu sais. Répondit cette femme brune aux traits tirés, signe qu'elle s'en faisait tout autant que lui.

-Mais ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant. Il s'épuise à la tâche, il en devient presque névrosé et garde tout pour lui. Tu as essayé de lui en parler?

-Oui, mais il dit qu'il est assez fort pour ne pas être triste. Je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer tu sais. »

Le magister soupira lourdement, perdant son habituel sourire. Théo lui avait été confié car il était un grand ami de son père, et s'il ne devait pas devenir paladin, il pensait sincèrement que les voies de la lumière était bonnes pour lui et qu'elle arriveraient à terme, à l'apaiser. Mais il portait en lui une rage sans limite couplée à un sale caractère de tête de mule finie qui donnait à son maître du fil à retordre. Il était dur avec lui dans son enseignement, mais c'était pour son bien : Il le traitait comme si c'était son propre enfant.

Lotte fouilla dans la poche de sa robe, tendant un pendentif bien connu à Viktor :

« Je voulais lui donner, mais je pense que c'est à toi de le faire.

-Mais c'est l'insigne des paladins de la lumière !

-Oui. Il m'est revenu de droit, mais je pense qu'il est en âge de le porter à présent.

-J'ai peur que ça lui mette de mauvaise idées en tête : Il pourrait très bien prendre ça comme un encouragement pour s'enfoncer dans une voie qu'il ne lui est pas destinée.

-Peut-être, mais ça pourrait aussi juste lui faire plaisir de porter un peu de son papa avec lui... »

Devant l'air insistant de son amie, il prit le pendentif et sortit à son tour. Après un moment de marche sans but, il trouva le jeune garçon assis sous un arbre, regardant l'horizon d'un air vide. Sans un mot, Viktor s'assit à côté de lui. Il sortit de sa poche le collier, lui mettant sous le nez pour le forcer à sortir de sa méditation.

« Ne pense pas que c'est un encouragement, mais ta mère pense simplement qu'il doit te revenir. »

Théo sursauta en voyant le pendentif étincelant du coin de l'œil. Il le reconnut immédiatement, aillant eu l'habitude de voir son père avec. Il l'arracha des mains de son maître, le serrant contre sa poitrine. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas écouté sa mise en garde, et il le prit comme un signe du destin. C'était la Lumière qu'il lui envoyait ce cadeau pour le pousser à continuer sur cette voie, envers et contre tous. Il expira longuement en regardant l'horizon, serrant le collier de toute ses forces. A travers ses doigts, une douce lumière s'en dégageait. L'émotion serrait sa gorge, mais plutôt que de pleurer comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel petit garçon, il afficha un sourire déterminé.

Surpris et peut-être un brin désolé de sa réaction, Viktor soupira, puis afficha un sourire attendrit. Il passa une main dans son dos, le tapotant affectueusement.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Théo. »


	19. Le cadeau de Mikeyran

_Le cadeau de Mikeyran !_

Une jeune fille se dirigea vers son lycée. Elle prit son bus habituel, mais malheureusement pour elle, celui-ci passe beaucoup trop tôt. En sortant de ce bus, elle doit prendre un tram qui l'amènera près de son école. Seulement, elle n'aime pas arriver devant les portes trop en avance. Elle s'assied donc sur le banc de l'arrêt de tram et pour passer le temps, sort son téléphone. Heureusement, elle avait un bon forfait 4 G. Elle alla donc d'instinct sur YouTube, mais rien de nouveau depuis la veille. Elle se dirigea donc vers la chaîne du Joueur du Grenier, l'un de ces youtubers préférés. Elle regarda l'épisode « Jeux en vrac », avant de se diriger vers son tram.  
Bien installée, elle commença à écouter de la musique. Appuyée sur la vitre, elle se perdit doucement dans ses rêves. Et si les personnages apparus dans les épisodes du Joueur du Grenier vivaient ensemble dans un univers alternatif ?

Ainsi, l'enfant de jurons, sur son canapé essayé en vain de nouvelles méthodes de relaxation. En effet, ces voisins n'en pouvaient plus de sa fâcheuse tendance à hurler aux moindres soucis de la vie quotidienne. Seulement, ce cri était une arme extrêmement puissante contre ces ennemis : les héros de jeu pourri.  
D'ailleurs, comme bien trop de jours ces temps-ci, l'enfant de jurons reçut un appel de détresse de Captain Novolin. Celui-ci avait grandement besoin de son aide pour vaincre les tortues ninjas qui cherchaient encore à détruire la ville.  
Il n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Après tout, ce mec était absolument insupportable, mais laisser les Tortues gagner ce combat, cela signifie aussi laisser les troupes de Pépito gagner du terrain et ça, ce n'était pas envisageable. Ils avaient déjà fait bien trop de dommages collatéraux parmi les civils sans oublier la perte de Canard-man.  
En quelques minutes seulement il arriva sur le lieu de la bataille. Raphaël était déjà à terre. Après tout, ses saïs ne lui permettaient que des coups très rapprochés, ce qui ne lui laisser pas le temps de parer les attaques du Captain qui avait le temps de lui sauter dessus. Ce dernier accouru vers l'enfant de jurons :  
« -Tu es làààààààààà ! hurla-t-il à pleins poumons.  
-C'est bon, tu ne vas pas commencer à faire à m'énerver, lui répondit son sauveur »

L'enfant de jurons se poussa du Captain-pot-de-colle pour se diriger vers les tortues ninjas encore debout qui les défiaient du regard. Après tout, l'enfant de jurons n'avait pas toute la journée devant lui. Il s'approcha d'un pas imposant vers ses ennemies. Captain Novolin était en prise avec Michelangelo, lorsque notre héros lâcha un énorme « Putain ! », qui résonna sur les murs des immeubles environnants. Léonardo résista suffisamment longtemps, ce ne fut pas le cas de son frère Donatello. En effet, ce dernier sous la violence de l'attaqua se retrouva propulser contre un mur. Après le grand fracas que cela provoqua, il ne put se relever.  
Un rapide coup d'œil lui fit comprendre que son camarade était en difficulté. L'enfant de jurons se retourna donc vers lui est lança une nouvelle insulte qu'il venait d'apprendre. Vulgaire et en allemand, elle déstabilisa Michelangelo ce qui permit à Captain Novolin d'asséner un coup critique à son adversaire. Touché aussi violemment, lui non plus ne se relèvera avant un moment.

Il ne restait donc plus que Léonardo. L'enfant de jurons avait besoin de connaître la raison de cette attaque, il ne pouvait donc pas l'attaquer comme ses frères au r*** que personne ne puisse répondre à ses questions. Tous les deux se regardaient fixement, se défiant du regard. La tension entre les deux protagonistes était palpable. Chacun réfléchissait à la meilleure façon d'attaquer, tout en cherchant la meilleure parade contre les attaques de l'ennemi. L'enfant de jurons cherchait l'insulte la plus appropriée, Léonardo préparait ses sabres.

« - Quand ton taux de glycémie a dépassé 3  
Les enfants du monde entier se tournent vers toi !  
Captain diabèète ! Captain diabèèète ! »  
Le téléphone du Captain Novolin choisit ce moment pour sonner. Léonardo fut complètement déconcentré. L'enfant de jurons s'emporta :

« - Mais putain c'est quoi cette sonnerie de merde ?! »  
La violence de ce cri ainsi que la perte d'attention de la tortue le firent tomber en arrière. Notre héros put donc aller vers lui, avant de lui laisser le temps de se relever. Arrivé à sa hauteur il donna un coup de pied dans les sabres pour les envoyer plus loin.

Le Captain s'approcha après s'être excusé une vingtaine de fois. L'enfant de jurons lui fit savoir qu'il devait immobiliser la tortue en lui tenant les bras. Ainsi, il pouvait l'interroger facilement.  
« - Alors ? commença-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène aujourd'hui ?  
-Pourquoi devrais-je te répondre ? dit le leader des tortues d'un ton sec.  
-Euh… Peut-être parce que j'ai déjà mis tes trois frères aux tapis et que je ne vais pas me gêner de te défoncer la gueule si tu continues comme ça longtemps.

Le jeune ninja ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ce qui accentua la colère de l'enfant de jurons.  
-Aller Léo, ne commence pas les bêtises...  
-Ok, ok, de toute façon on n'est pas assez payé pour supporter tout ça et en plus garder des secrets. C'est l'autre poulpe qui nous a envoyés. Le but de notre mission était de te distraire pendant qu'une deuxième équipe attaquait une banque du centre-ville, mais je ne sais ni quelle banque ni le nom des participants de cette mission. »

C'était donc Pépito (enfin Granolax ) l'ennemi juré de l'enfant de jurons qui avait manigancé un nouveau plan. Il le savait depuis le début, son intuition était donc confirmée. Il assomma la dernière tortue d'un coup de bouclier, arme qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, accrochée dans son dos, mais qu'il n'utilisa que très rarement, car elle nécessitait d'être proche de l'ennemi. Ils partirent donc vers les banques de la ville avec le Captain Novolin qui mangea un peu pour ne pas tomber en hypoglycémie.

La jeune lycéenne réalisa soudainement que le tram était arrivé à son arrêt. Elle sortit précipitamment, la suite, elle l'imaginera une prochaine fois.

Fred sortait d'un rendez-vous important en ville. Il marcha dans la rue déserte. Juste une jeune fille arriva dans l'autre sens, elle venait de sortir de son tram. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Fred continua de marcher droit devant lui lorsque la jeune fille, qui pensait être seule, commença à chanter de vive voix la chanson du Captain Diabète.  
Fred se retourna lorsqu'elle changea de chanson :  
« Ces jeux de merde dévoreront nos âmes… INFOGRAMMMES ! »


	20. Le cadeau de Temtaranne

**Le Petit Guide du Paladin de la Lumière**

A la base, ça partait de moi qui supportait très mal deux gamins hollandais devant moi mais qui ne pouvait pas leur dire « Tu veux mourir comment?! ». Du coup, ben je me suis amusée à traduire dans plein de langues. Qui sait, ça peut peut-être devenir utile un jour...  
Désolée si il y a des fautes, je ne suis pas une experte dans toutes les langues, et Google n'est malheureusement pas infaillible.  
Et puis vint l'anniversaire de Fred, et j'ai décidé de finalement publier ce petit truc par manque de temps ^^"  
Bon anniversaire Fred, que tous tes projets et vœux se réalisent vite et bien  
Tem.

Ce livre a pour but de traduire la phrase la plus utile des paladins de la Lumière dans différentes langues pour toujours se sortir des situations délicates, qu'importe le pays.

-Français: Comment tu veux mourir?  
-Anglais: How do you want to die?  
-Allemand: Wie beurteilen Sie sterben?  
-Espagnol: ¿Cómo quieres morir?  
-Italien: Come si fa a morire?  
-Russe: Как вы умереть (Kak vy umeret')  
-Chinois: 你怎么死的 (Nǐ zěnme sǐ de)  
-Japonais: あなたはどのように死ぬのですか (Anata wa dono yō ni shinu nodesu ka)  
-Néerlandais: Hoe ga je sterven  
-Créole haïtien: Ki jan ou fè mouri?  
-Grec: Πώς θα πεθάνεις (Pó̱s tha petháneis)  
-Hindi: [symboles indisponibles] (Āpa kaisē mara jātē haiṁ)  
-Latin: Quomodo te esse moriturum  
-Maori: Me pēhea te e mate koe  
-Polonais: Jak umrzesz?  
-Suédois: Hur gör du dör?  
-Swahili: Jinsi gani unaweza kufa?  
-Turc: Nasıl ölmek mi?  
-Vietnamien: Làm thế nào để bạn chết?  
-Zoulou: Kanjani wena ufe?

J'espère que cet ouvrage vous sera très utile pendant votre vie.  
Que le dieu de la Lumière nous garde, et que son divin fils Euthanasie nous protège.

 _Temtaranne_


	21. Le cadeau de Lorinea

_Le cadeau de Lorinea !_

Croisade

\- Tiens-toi droit, ne lâche pas ton ennemi du regard, maintient ta garde. En combat une seule erreur peut t'être fatale.

Un jeune garçon tenait une épée en bois entre ses mains et écoutait les conseils avisés de son père. Il tentait de lui tenir tête dans un combat factice depuis presque une demi-heure et il ne lui épargnait rien. La moindre faille se retournait contre lui. C'était dur mais juste. Il le formait à devenir lui aussi un fervent défenseur de la Lumière. Il le prenait comme un privilège malgré son jeune âge. Il croyait en cet enseignement, rendre la Justice à tout prix !

Il décida d'attaquer de nouveau sur l'invitation de son paternel. Une attaque frontale destinée à tester la défense adverse. Un seul mouvement de ce dernier suffit à le déséquilibrer et il finit au sol, la pointe de l'épée sur sa nuque.

« Là, tu es mort. Toujours garder ses appuis Théo »

Il l'aida à se relever et décida de mettre fin à la séance. Son fils s'inclina respectueusement. Il semblait partagé entre la déception de s'être fait si facilement vaincre et la satisfaction d'avoir appris de nouvelles choses dans l'art du combat.

Le paladin lui sourit néanmoins :

-Nous reprendrons à mon retour de campagne.

-Pensez-vous revenir à temps pour mon anniversaire père ?

-Je te le promets.

-Et un homme de l'Eglise est toujours de parole lui répondit-il le regard pétillant.

Malheureusement ce genre d'engagement ne peut rien contre cette force qu'est la mort.

Occupé à monter Lumière, le jeune étalon offert par son père, Theo releva la tête. Son professeur l'avait quitté précipitamment pendant sa leçon d'équitation. Un messager pressé lui avait glissé quelques mots à l'oreille, l'air navré. Un très mauvais présentement le pris. Viktor vient vers lui.

-Théo je mets fin à ta leçon. Il faut que je t'annonce quelque chose de difficile… Ton père… est mort. On a ramené son corps ici.

Théo senti son sang se glacer. Oui son père était revenu. Mais il ne lui souhaitera plus jamais son anniversaire.

-Ils l'ont déposé au niveau de l'autel familial. Souhaiterais-tu le voir ?

Viktor prit la tête de l'enfant qui se baissait pour un assentiment. Il le dirigea par l'épaule dans la pièce funéraire. La vue du cadavre de son père sembla débloquer une rage inouïe.

-Comment est-ce arrivé ?

-Un groupe d'hérétiques a pris son escouade en traitre pendant une de ses patrouilles. Il s'est interposé pour protéger l'un de ses soldats. Il n'a rien pu faire.

-C'est parce qu'Il n'était pas assez fort. Moi je le serai…

L'enfant serra ses petits poings rageurs.

Viktor se mordit la lèvre s'y attendant.

\- Je suis désolé Théo mais j'ai une terrible nouvelle pour toi. Dans les derniers moments de sa vie, c'était la volonté de ton père et elle ne peut pas être contredite… Dans son testament Il a interdit à l'église de la lumière de t'enseigner les voies des paladins.

Le jeune garçon le regarda incompréhensif.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

-Il ne veut pas que tu suives sa voie. Je suis désolé Théo. Mais tu ne pourras pas devenir paladin.

-Je serai paladin quoi qu'il arrive. Même si je dois rejoindre les inquisiteurs.

-Tu n'auras pas le soutient de la Lumière.

-Pas besoin de la Lumière pour répandre la Justice ! Son ton monta violemment.

Il était furieux. Son père, son modèle avait été tué par des hérétiques. Il leur ferait payer jusqu'au dernier. Au nom de la Justice. Et si ni Viktor, ni son père ne lui apporterait du soutien dans sa quête alors il atteindrait son but par lui-même.

Une grande assemblée de soldats était réunie dans un village de campagne, devant un haut responsable de l'église de la Lumière. Fraîchement sorti de sa formation militaire Theo attendait que ce dernier prenne la parole.

-Chers fidèles nous sommes rassemblés ici pour une révoltante affaire. Une communauté impie a dépassé les bornes cette nuit. Dans notre grande magnanimité dans la liberté de culte nous les avons laissés se réunir autour de leur pseudo Dieu dans leur lopin minable. Ce groupe s'est étendu jusqu'aux villes voisines et a brûlé plusieurs chapelles de la Lumière. Ils refusent de nous soumettre les coupables. Nous ne pouvons laisser ce crime impuni! Nous irons leur offrir une dernière chance de rédemption avant leur annihilation. Êtes-vous avec moi?

Une clameur sourde et furieuse lui répondit. Satisfait il se retourna pour se diriger vers l'ennemi. Théo rejoignit les rangs prêts à en découdre. Si la diplomatie échouait ce serait sa première bataille en tant que soldat de la Lumière. Malgré le frein qu'avait mis son père à son rêve, il avançait. S'il n'avait pu devenir paladin par du soutien, il prévoyait de le devenir en montant progressivement en grade.

A l'abord du village une délégation semblait déjà prête à les accueillir.  
-Vous êtes donc revenu.  
-Livrez-nous les criminels qui ont brûlé nos lieux de culte !

-Certainement pas. Ils n'ont fait qu'obéir à la voix de notre seigneur tout-puissant. Sur nos terres, ces chapelles n'ont pas lieu d'être. Ce ne sont pas nos croyances.

-Ce genre de pratique est inadmissible ! Repentez-vous, cessez ce culte impie et quittez ces terres. Vous ne méritez pas de vous réunir. Ce sera mon dernier avertissement.

-Nous sommes des croyants et nous croyons en Maître Fery ! Ces terres lui appartiennent désormais. Attaquez-nous et nous nous défendront jusqu'au dernier.

Plusieurs hommes de différents milieux s'avancèrent armés comme ils le pouvaient. Des épées dont l'état était plus ou moins vétuste, des arbalètes usées, des arcs fait main mais également des outils tels des fourches, pioches et bêches. Ils semblaient déterminés à ne pas céder.

Le visage de l'ecclésiastique se durcit :

-Ainsi soit-il.

D'un geste de la main il donna l'ordre de l'attaque.

L'armée chargea violemment dans cette masse humaine qui ne réagit que lorsque le premier coup fut porté. Théo encouragea son cheval Lumière, peu habitué au combat, à entrer dans la mêlée. D'abord réticent à ôter la vie, lorsque l'un de ses camarades se fit transpercer par une fourche il décapita l'assaillant. Une brusque nausée le pris. Il venait d'ôter une vie. Cependant le temps n'était pas aux réflexions mais à la survie. Les conseils avisés de son père lui revinrent en mémoire : _«_ _Tient-toi droit, ne lâche pas ton ennemi du regard, maintient ta garde. En combat une seule erreur peut t'être fatale. »_

Il sauta de Lumière et dans un réflexe inouï il leva son bouclier pour parer un violent coup d'épée et répliqua de la sienne en traversant la cuisse de son ennemi. Celui-ci lâcha son arme et tomba à genoux ce qui lui offrit l'ouverture nécessaire pour l'achever. Il le fit sans aucune hésitation. Plus aucun sentiment n'avait sa place. Il était devenu une machine de guerre.

Durant une brève accalmie il répondit sans aucune hésitation, aux mots paniqués d'un de ses compagnons

:-Ne leur montrez jamais vos hésitations ou peurs. Ces hérétiques ne sont que des misérables.

La poussière qui vole, la boue qui alourdissait son avancement, les reflets sur les armures autour de lui, les flèches qui volent, les cris de douleur et de souffrance. Tous ses sens lui paraissaient décuplés et il se frayait un chemin dans l'ensemble de chairs faisant un véritable massacre. Son bouclier fracassait des membres, son épée tranchait et faisait gicler le sang autour de lui.

Une fois l'adrénaline retombée et le dernier membre de la communauté retombé, Théo lâcha ses armes et tomba à genoux. Epuisé, blessé, écœuré il porta son regard sur ce gâchis de vies humaines. Si seulement ils s'étaient rendus à la raison… Un détail attira son attention, au loin un homme très bien apprêté semblait ravi de cette situation. Discrètement, Théo tenta d'intercepter ce curieux personnage. A son approche l'Homme se retourna immédiatement et lui sourit. Son regard semblait flamboyer d'une étincelle malsaine. Au fond de lui Théo reconnu immédiatement un démon.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je me distrayais soldat. Vous m'avez offert du beau spectacle.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Ne les avez-vous pas entendus clamer mon nom ? Je suis Fery. Quel dommage qu'il n'en reste plus un seul. J'avais réuni une fidèle petite communauté. Je vais devoir trouver une nouvelle occupation.

-Tout ça n'était donc qu'un jeu pour vous?

-Vous seuls êtes venus les déloger et imposer VOS principes. Ils n'avaient fait de mal à personne.

Le rire suffisant du Démon acheva la patience de Théo déjà fortement mise à mal et il le chargea. Ce dernier d'un simple mouvement de main l'envoya au loin tel un fétu de paille puis il disparut après un dernier signe amical.

-Nourrissez votre colère. Elle fait des merveilles en matière de destruction paladin.


	22. Le cadeau de YulDwin

_Le cadeau de YulDwin !_

1982... L'année JDG...

Ahhhh ! Les années 80... Ces années ovnis dans tant de domaines : style vestimentaire et mode capillaire ( _hum... oui : ce sont des hommes_ ) , culture musicale ( _Oh oui ! Ca sent bon les années 80 - Oui, Yul'D danse sur sa chaise pendant ce Medley et l'assume complètement_ ) avec des clips vidéos à la limite du mythique et expériences cinématographiques, etc... Tout ce concentré de Kitchitude, que j'adore, est la signature de cette décennie. Mais l'année qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui est 1982 ! Alors... Que peut on en dire ? Quels éléments clés ont marqué cette année ? Eh bien... On va faire abstraction des évènements mondiaux et autres données tristes et ennuyeuses.

Parlons tout d'abord de Cinéma ! Et au cours de cette année-là, il y a eu du bon ! Dans le domaine de la science fiction, nous avons eu le plaisir de découvrir Blade Runner, librement inspiré d'une oeuvre de Philip , qui est mort cette même année malheureusement ( _Ce type est Palindrome Man selon moi : né en 28, mort en 82, ce mec a eu la classe du début à la fin de sa vie : Respect !_ ). Toujours en mode S-F, nous avons le bijou technologique de l'époque : TRON, dont les images restent gravées dans les mémoires. Quant à l'extraterrestre de l'année 1982, il s'appelle E.T et a fait rire, rêver, pleurer ou parfois peur ( _Oui, parce que E.T n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une gravure de mode, faut l'avouer. Oui, je le dis haut et fort : E.T est moche, E.T donne l'impression d'être constamment écrasé par une vitre et en plus, il ne tient même pas l'alcool !_ ) à des millions et des millions d'êtres humains, petits comme grands. Je garde cependant deux petits coups de cœur en réserve. Le premier est un film de type Fantasy, avec de drôles de marionnettes ( _Oui, elles aussi font flipper sa race ! Y a pas à dire : niveau cinéma, les années 80 adoraient faire flipper les gosses !_ ), j'ai nommé : Dark Crystal ! Film que je n'ai certes pas revu depuis mon enfance, car trop peur de constater qu'il ait mal vieilli, mais j'en garde un bon souvenir, même si ce souvenir est lointain, très très lointain. Deuxième coup de coeur : il s'agit là d'un long métrage d'animation avec des souris, un corbeau un peu trop bavard, un hibou qui a les yeux comme des phares de banioles (O _ui, encore une fois, une créature qui fait flipper, faut pas s'étonner !_ )... Je parle bien sûr de la jolie fable contée par Brisby et le secret de Nimh.

Nous quittons le Grand Écran pour faire un tour du coté ( _Viens, donc faire un tour du côté de chez Swan... Heum... Pardon !_ ) du Petit Ecran ! Et l'année 1982 compte pas mal de petits perles, notamment des émissions de variétés telles que Platine 45 ( _Pourquoi 45 ? 42, aurait été mieux, non ? Quoique... à l'époque, il y avait les vinyles et... aaaaahhhhh..._ ) présenté par l'ami Jacky ( _Oui, oui, du Club JDG... Euh... Dorothée !_ ). Dans un tout autre genre, une émission au générique mythique a également vu le jour cette année-là : il s'agit de Gym Tonic, où l'on voyait les présentatrices Véronique et Davina... ... ... ... ( _Non ! Les années 80 n'avaient pas froid aux yeux et n'hésitaient pas à montrer des présentatrices sous la douche en guise de générique de fin... Et le tout, SANS CENSURE ! ! !_ ) ... ... ... qui donnaient des cours d'Aérobic à toute mère au foyer en manque de régime. L'année 1982 est également une triste année pour les enfants, car elle sonne la dernière heure du rendez-vous avec le grand dinosaure orange de l'Ile aux Enfants le 30 juin ( _Oui ! Yul'D fait triste mine en reprenant le générique qu'elle s'étonne d'en connaître encore les paroles_ ). Mais que cela ne tienne, quelques mois plus tard, TF1 propose une émission, ancêtre des Guignols de l'Info, avec des marionnettes mi-politiciens mi-animaux, librement inspiré du Muppet Show : le Bébête Show ! Mais il n'y a pas que les émissions, il y a également les séries ! Et l'année 1982 propose à la population française de découvrir Arnold & Willy. Mais les plus chanceux sont les américains qui ont le plaisir d'assister au lancement d'une série encore plus culte, avec dans le rôle principal une voiture noire ( _Oui, pour moi, ça reste une voiture, désolée de ne pas connaître le modèle, ni la marque_ ) qui parle avec des LEDs, accessoirement accompagnée de David Hasseloff : K2000 ! C'est bon, ça !

Et côté musique, qu'écoutait on en 1982 ? Sorti le premier jour de l'année un tube qui résonne encore aujourd'hui, qui donne envie de crier "Adrieeeeennnnnneee" : Eye of the Tiger du groupe Survivor ! Dans un tout autre style, les rescapés du Disco, j'entends le groupe Imagination, nous servent un tube de l'été nommé Music and Lights ( _Rhooo c'te vidéo qui vend du rêve, qui sent bon la Kitchitude avec ses costumes futuristes à la what the fuck, sa chorégraphie ridiculement délicieuse et son play-back complètement failed_ ) ! Mais parler de musique en 1982 sans mentionner ce tube interplanétaire, distribué à chaque Halloween, serait un blasphème ! Car oui, cette année-là est sorti le mythique Thriller de Mickael Jackson ( _Avec les supers effets spéciaux de métamorphose qui sentent bon les années 80... Bon, vous m'excuserez, je vais faire la choré avec MJ_ ). Du côté français, nous ne sommes pas en reste, puisque triomphent au cours de l'année Quand la Musique est bonne de Goldman, Hou ! La Menteuse de Dorothée et Il tape sur des bambous de Philippe Lavil ( _Non, je ne déconne pas, tout ça est vraiment arrivé... pour de vrai !_ ). L'année 1982, c'est également la mort de John Belushi, l'un des Blues Brothers ( _Ben oui, y a eu des morts à chacun de mes paragraphes, donc voilà, j'y peux rien : la mort c'est la vie... Comment ça la mort de l'Ile aux Enfants ne compte pas ?_ ).

Mais 1982, c'est surtout l'année de naissance de notre Youtubeur incontesté du rétrogaming, notre Joueur du Grenier national, j'ai nommé Frédéric Molas ! Ce 26 novembre, il fête donc ses 33 ans, l'âge du Christ ( _En espérant qu'il ne finira pas de la même façon_ ) ! Joyeux Mianniversaire de la part de Yul'Dwin, la Grande Maîtresse de la Communauté du Miaou ! Que le MeoW soit avec toi ! ;)


End file.
